Velvet Lies The Return
by Velvet Lies and cherry pies
Summary: Nicola Lynn Gilbert is away at school when her distraught younger brother Jeremy calls her to tell her that her twin sister Elena is missing. In a panic she packs her things and drives home to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where everything she thought she knew about her life was a lie.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**A/N Greetings fan fiction universe My name is Sam and sitting next to me is Lexi for the last few months we have been throwing around ideas for this story and after all the plotting and planning we have the first five chapters written with that said today we decided to post the very first chapter which includes a prolog. We have also decided on an update schedule. There will be a new chapter every two weeks however the schedule is subject to change at a later date it all depends on how long it takes me to write chapters. So without further ado here is the first chapter of Velvet Lies The Return.**

**Disclaimer, all recognizable characters, songs, settings and so on belong to their respective owners the plot and original characters belong to the writers VampireSa5m1993 and VampyLexi94.**

Summary

**Nicola Gilbert is away at school when her distraught younger brother Jeremy calls her to tell her that her twin sister Elena is missing. In a panic she packs her things and drives home to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where everything she thought she knew about her life was a lie.**

_**VELVET LIES THE RETURN**_

_Prolog:_

I told myself that I would be fine, that I could go on with the day. That I could live with the change my favorite phrase had become I'm Fine. It was my new mantra I told myself that if I said it or thought it enough times I would start to believe it. I couldn't take the day to day any more. I loved my life. I loved my friends, but it wasn't the same things that used to matter didn't anymore. Death changes people and my parents' death changed me, Maryland school of the arts was no longer home, my dorm room was too small I felt confined and I missed my home, especially the people there. But to admit that I missed home would be to admit defeat, and I had promised myself I would be strong, but god it was hard. My phone rang then;

_Ooh deary me_

_My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed_

_I tell him he should get up? Cause it's nearly half past three_

_He can't be bothered? Because he's high on THC_

_I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea_

_I can't even see him? Because his room is so smoky_

_Don't understand how one can watch so much TV_

_My baby brother Alfie how I wish that you could see._

"Hello Jer what can I do for you?" his breathing was ragged.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Jeremy was always calm and quite the loner type and the last time I checked he was also a stoner.

"It's Elena" I froze I had been painting my toes the perfect shade of blood red.

"What?" I choked out. Was she hurt? Dead? Oh god please let her be ok. I already lost my parents I couldn't lose anyone else.

"Please, Nikki I need you to come home we all need you to come home" he was pleading with me he never begged or pleaded for anything.

"Jeremy what's wrong with Elena" I asked as calmly as I could. He didn't say anything and I started to get angry.

"Damn it Jer what's wrong with Elena?" His breathing was no longer ragged, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Jer! Tell me Damn it!" silence and then he murmured.

"She's missing Nikki"

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

Elena was my twin although we weren't identical but instead fraternal. She had brown eyes and hair the color of milk chocolate. While I was green eyed and had hair the color of obsidian rock. However even with the differences we looked scarily alike. At first glance or from a distance you'd think we were identical, people didn't usually notice were different until they took a closer look. Elena was my confidant and my best friend until I went to art school in Maryland and our parents died she was angry at me because I chose not to stick around our depressing little town. Yet, none of that mattered all that mattered was that she was missing and I needed to go home. It was time I'd been gone for too long and I had to find her. As soon as I got off the phone with my brother Jeremy. I was racing around my dorm room; I packed at random stuffing clothes and things in to my suitcase and duffel bag. Then I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a black long sleeved t shirt that read drop dead, and my converses. I was out the door ten minutes later, the dorm manager hollered after me but I ignored her. All I could think about was getting to my car. I had to get back to Virginia specifically my home town of Mystic Falls, I had to get there and find out what was going on. I had to find Elena, I wasn't losing anyone else.

I popped the trunk on my classic Chevy and threw my bags in and then ran around to the front of the car. I jumped in jammed the keys into the ignition and with one quick twist the engine roared to life. My foot hit the gas and my back slammed into the seat. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, because I was terrified. Terrified of what I was going home too. Terrified that I might be too late, terrified that Elena could be dead. I raced through the busy Baltimore streets as fast as I could the need to get home to find Elena was immense. She was my twin I wasn't one for all that supernatural mumbo jumbo but I knew we had a connection. Even being so far away I knew something was terribly wrong. So I pushed down harder on the gas pedal and got on the highway. I could see people giving me the finger as I raced around them their mouths moving as the yelled at me to slow down but I was too worried to care. Three hours later I reached Richmond another hour and a half and I'd be in Mystic Falls. I needed gas though so I made a quick stop throwing sixty dollars' worth of gas in the tank. Grandma Gilbert's small fortune was coming in handy. It didn't take long to fill the Chevy's ancient tank and I was back on the road the sooner I got home and found out what was going on the sooner I could find Elena.

I came up to the house fast pulling into the drive way and slamming on the brakes. I yanked the keys from the ignition and threw open the door only to slam it shut again a second later when I was out of the car. Not bothering to get my things out of the trunk, I raced towards the house my key already poised to go into the front doors lock. I didn't even know if anyone was home but I didn't care, I was a woman on a mission and that mission was find Jeremy and find Elena at whatever the coast. In that moment not even a fucking train could have stopped me. I burst through the front door and tore down the front hall, no one was fucking home. Wasn't that just perfect? I sucked in air realizing that in my haste to get here I hadn't even stopped to think what day it was or what time it was. Hell I didn't even know when the last time I'd eaten or used the bathroom was. I was literally running on fumes and I was only now feeling the effects of my adrenaline rush.

I collapsed on to the living room sofa, my head ached and I was in no shape to worry about my missing sister. That, however didn't change the fact that I was worried and that I needed to find her, but I couldn't find her if I didn't stop and breathe for a minute. I needed to think, what was today? I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and pressed the button to turn the screen on. It was ten am on Monday. Jeremy was in school, how the fuck was I supposed to talk to him now?

"Son of a bitch" I muttered, smacking myself on the forehead. I was a god damn it idiot. I jumped up and ran out of the house, I reached the Chevelle in five seconds flat I threw myself into the driver seat and shut the door. I jammed the keys into the ignition and threw the car in reverse. The only thought in my mind was get to Jeremy's school and get there now, as I peeled out of the drive way and pressed the peddle to the floor. I had a fucking need for speed and the adrenaline was pumping, I threw caution to the wind and just prayed that no cops were anywhere near here or the school.

I had the luck of the devil I reached the high school in ten minutes doing forty five the whole way, and no cops anywhere. Sheriff Forbes was severely off her game. I parked in the first spot I found and threw open the door. My thoughts were swirling as I pulled the keys from the ignition, and hauled ass out of the car. I barley remembered to shut the door in my haste to get into the school and finally find Jeremy.

I was worried for a brief second that I wouldn't be able to get inside, but worry went out the window when I grasped the door handle and it opened with ease. Mystic Falls high school was badly lacking in security. I slowed my pace as I entered the building; I was headed to the main office in hopes they could track down Jeremy for me. I couldn't help but notice the sad atmosphere in the halls and the missing posters stating that Aimee Bradley had disappeared. I also couldn't help noticing the shrine to some girl called Sara that had died. One girl dead and another missing I remembered hearing about the animal attacks from Jenna what the hell was going on with this town people were dropping like flies. I sighed as I continued maneuvering my way through the crowded halls. The majority of students weren't in class yet so I hoped I'd run into Jeremy before I got to the office and thankfully my streak of good luck continued and I found him standing by what I assume was his locker. There was a Carmel skinned girl standing with him her hair was dark and pin straight. She was speaking fervently and they both wore serious looks, I wondered if they were talking about Elena. I pushed passed the last few students in my way and approached them tapping Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Hello little brother" I deadpanned. He just stared mouth gaping open like a fish.

"What didn't think I'd come?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head at me. I narrowed my eyes in mock offense.

"I'm hurt Jer she's my twin sister and I' m going to get her back." I told him my voice going from sarcastic and flippant to dead serious. As I spoke the caramel skinned girl stepped up beside him. She smiled grimly and eyed me wearily.

"Hi Nicola how are you?" I hadn't recognized her at first but looking closer I realized that it was my sisters best friend Bonnie Bennett.

"Well Bonbon I'm just great I drove five hours straight to get here after finding out my sister is missing. Does that answer your question?" The last time I had seen Bonnie she had insulted me it had been the day after I'd lost my parents and I had decided to go back to school in Maryland rather than stay here with Jeremy, Elena, and Aunt Jenna. I eyed her waiting for her comeback. I was not however expecting her to cry and throw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry for what I said that day you were hurting and I was supposed to be your friend instead I insulted you." I awkwardly patted her back.

"Err I forgive you Bonnie," she sniffed and stepped back rubbing at her eyes.

"Thanks I hope we can start over." She murmured.

"Sure Bonnie and err I'm sorry too." I told her a slight smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"So umm were supposed to be meeting Elena's boyfriend Stefan to figure out how to find her." I gave her an odd look shouldn't we be going to Sheriff Forbes I thought confusedly.

"We should be calling the cops not holding secret meetings this isn't a random super hero movie and we're not vigilante's, we should be forming a search party. " I hissed at them, anger rising. My sister was missing and they wanted to have some stupid meeting. Jeremy laughed at me and Bonnie giggled.

"What the hell is so funny? Why the fuck are you two laughing?" I asked. They both sobered up when I gave them death glares.

"Sorry" they muttered in unison. I narrowed my eyes at them. They both knew something, something that warranted them laughing at me, something that involved my missing sister and our town. The moment I'd stepped foot back in town it felt wrong. It was as if a dark cloud was hanging over the place and truth be told it scared the hell out of me. The place I'd once deemed safe felt cold an uninviting things had changed and it worried me big time. There might as well have been a giant sign hanging over the town saying enter at your own risk. I just wish I knew why it felt this way and why the hell I had the feeling that my sister, brother and their weird friends were all at the center of it. Jeremy looked at me nervously he and Bonnie shared a look and she nodded.

"Ok what's with the silent communication?" I asked getting more frustrated by the second. Jeremy glanced at Bonnie once more and then settled his eyes on me.

"Ugh..." he started. It was apparent he was attempting to explain, but didn't quite know how. I would have felt bad for him seeing as he seemed really uncomfortable, but I was too annoyed and extremely impatient. I just wanted answers.

"Ugh... Bonnie has something she needs to tell you." Bonnie glared at him it was obvious he'd just chickened out. She sighed.

"Listen Nikki." I nodded. "I' m listening it's you two that won't tell me anything," Normally I would have felt she was patronizing me, but I decided quickly that Bonnie was someone Elena trusted, someone I had trusted we were close before my parents passed, I knew I could trust her now but it wasn't easy.

"We will tell you all we can but first we need to take this somewhere more private." I sighed. I wasn't sure about anything that was happening but I decided that I'd go where ever it was she wanted to if it meant I could get some answers. The sooner they told me what was going on the sooner we could find Elena. So I nodded my accent and let the two of them drag me through the halls and into an empty class room.

A few seconds later a fairly attractive boy with green eyes came in carrying a duffel bag. He tossed it on to the large desk at the front of the room. I eyed it suspiciously briefly wondering what was in it, While Bonnie and Jeremy greeted him.

"Stefan" they acknowledged with curt nods of their heads.

"Bonnie, Jeremy" he nodded to each of them in turn. Then he turned to me he looked turned his head and then looked again it was obvious he didn't know who I was but that he could see the uncanny resemblance to my sister. This was obviously her boyfriend Stefan and she hadn't told him about her twin however fraternal we were we still looked a lot alike.

"You must be Stefan, My name is Nicola Gilbert you're dating my twin Elena." His jaw dropped and he was clearly shocked.

"I can see my sister speaks so highly of me by your reaction," I deadpanned sarcastically. I closed my eyes I was hurt I knew Elena and I weren't as close as most sisters ought to be, but I thought she would at least tell her boyfriend about me. I knew she was angry with me for leaving but I didn't think she'd go so far as to not even tell the people she cared about or who cared about her, that she had a twin. Bonnie knew about me but that was because we'd grown up with each other, and Jeremy of course was my brother and so on and so forth, none the less Stefan the supposed love of my sisters life didn't even know that I existed until now.

"Well standing around doing nothing isn't going to get her back it's obvious she didn't tell you she had a twin and that's fine I just want to find her so I can go home." I met each of their eyes with my own icy glare. I knew it was wrong to be so cold but I was hurt and playing it off as if I didn't care was the only way I was going to get through this. Jeremy looked hurt and I wanted to be the big sister I should have been and tell him that I didn't mean it that this was my home. That I was back for good but I couldn't bring myself to let down the walls that protected my heart and mind. Ever since my parent's deaths and my bad break up with my ex-boyfriend Justin. It was all too much to think about, to painful. I inwardly shuddered just thinking about both items from my past made me want to hurl. I pushed my unruly thoughts to the back of my mind I needed to focus on finding Elena. So I turned my attention back to the trio in front of me. I wanted to laugh as Bonnie jumped a little at my speech.

"Right then I guess it's time to tell you why we are here." I nodded and moved closer to them as they were standing around a cluster of desks that had been pushed together. Laid out on top was a map of Virginia. Bonnie suddenly looked nervous as she met my steady gaze.

"Ok so you know how there were those rumors that my Grams was a witch?" I nodded feeling a slight pang of sadness, and pity, I had forgotten that Bonnie's grams had died.

"Bonnie I'm sorry about your Grams" I blurted before I could stop myself. She just nodded her head a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry" I amended in softer tone. "And yes I know the rumors, but why are they relevant to what's going on with my sister?" she smiled grimly.

"Nikki the rumors were true my Grams really was a witch." I almost burst out laughing at her statement it was just silly witches were not real, but the serious look on her face stopped me in my tracks. What if her Grams really was a witch? What if that meant that Bonnie was also a witch?

"Bonnie are you trying to tell me that you're a witch?" she simply nodded as did Stefan and Jeremy and suddenly I knew something was seriously wrong.

"You're crazy" I muttered. "Witches don't exist."

"but they do" Jeremy stated his voice dead serious, I had never heard him say something so simple but with so much conviction, and I knew he believed what he said was the truth. So I nodded.

"Ok let's say I believe you how is Bonnie being a witch going to help us find Elena." I let my words hang in the air waiting for one of them to answer my question. I was surprised when Stefan spoke up he hadn't really said anything since I told him who I was. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at Bonnie.

"Bonnie can do a spell to locate Elena and then I am going to go and get her."

VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR,

**A/N the song used for Jeremy's ringtone is Alfie by Lilly Allen I thought it fit Jeremy well Lol VampyLexi94 and I would much appreciate some feedback let us know what you think today is Friday so if all goes well chapter 2 will be posted two weeks from today on Feb. 22, 13 I know that every two weeks is kind of a long wait but it's just how we have decided to do it. We've decided to do it this way in hopes of avoiding any issues with lack of updates some days the words just flow and other days they don't I'm sure you can understand. With that said please review I know you can see the button its right below this message lol**

**-VampireSa5m1993**


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

**A/N wow you guys really liked the first chapter and we thank you for having patience with our update schedule. Last chapter I noted that we would update today Feb.22 2013 so as promised here is chapter 2 and just FYI this is an end game of Nikki Damon I know this has been done before but the beauty of fanfiction is that we all get the chance to write our own versions so without further mutterings from me here is Chapter 2 The Rescue. **

**-VampireSa5m1993 **

**Chapter 2 the Rescue **

"Ok so how does this witch thing work? You what wave your hands over the map and say some magic words?" Jeremy and Stefan laughed at my questions but Bonnie glared at me.

"As funny as that was no, I don't just wave my hands and say some magic words." She told me flippantly.

"Ok so what then?" I asked more seriously I was still a bit skeptical about this and I' didn't understand why Stefan was the one going to rescue her, but I was trying to keep an open mind.

"Well rather than attempt to explain this and waste more time." Bonnie stated eying me with frustration in her moss colored orbs.

"I'm just going to get on with it and you can watch." She finished after a brief pause. If it had been any one else I would probably have bitched at her for talking to me like that but, however peeved I felt she was right. So I just nodded and motioned with my hand for her to get started. She smiled grimly and nodded.

"Ok then Jeremy are you ready?" my brother nodded and held out his hand to her. She produced a knife and I watched in shock as she drew it across the palm of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed, in horror. She just cut my baby brother. Jeremy turned and met my eyes with his own soft brown ones.

"She needs my blood for the spell so that she can locate Elena." He explained calmly and I understood it was to find Elena. I wasn't sure about it but I backed up a step and nodded my head. I would be quite I told myself I would just let Bonnie do her thing. So I watched as Jeremy's blood dripped on to the map and Bonnie closed her eyes. Her lips moving as if she was speaking to herself but I knew she was saying the spell that would locate Elena they all seemed pretty confident in this witch business. It made me wonder if they had to rely on Bonnie for things like this on a regular basis, it made me wonder if witches could exist what other things could as well. My gaze returned to the map and I watched in silent fascination as Jeremy's blood converged and then began to move. It slithered to a stop on an area of the map that was blank the nearest city was the small town of Reidsville.

"So we are no closer to knowing where my sister is than we were before someone tell me again why we shouldn't involve the police?" I asked feeling even more frustrated. Why were we screwing around with this witchy ju, ju when my sister was missing and scared? I don't know how I knew exactly but I knew it was like I could feel her now that I was closer the connection was stronger. I glared at each of them in turn.

"Well?" I hissed. "Somebody want to answer my question because if not I'm going to walk out of here get in my car and drive straight to the police station and report her missing to sheriff Forbes." I was beyond pissed, why were they just standing there looking at me like I was insane.

"We cannot involve the police Nikki" Jeremy stated.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, because we can't Nicola" Bonnie declared. I took a step forward I leaned towards her getting in her face.

"And yet you won't give me a good enough reason why we shouldn't" I hissed before stepping away, I was too keyed up and I really didn't want to hit her. Elena disliked me enough as it was I didn't want to piss her off more by giving her best friend a black eye. I was also trying to fix things with Bonnie so hitting her would put a huge dent in my plan to win back her friendship. I heard Stefan sigh before he stepped up beside me.

"It would be best if we didn't involve the police." He stated as his eyes met mine.

"For reasons that we cannot tell you at this time you just have to trust that I will get her back and she will be safe and sound." His voice was soft and persuasive and I knew what he was doing, but I let him persuade me any way. For some fucked reason I felt I could trust him and while I wanted to know what the hell was going on, because I knew I was missing something. I decided to let it go, it was obvious he loved my sister and that was good enough for me.

"You'd better" I murmured.

"Ok" Jeremy spoke up from Bonnie's side. "That's 300 miles away"

Stefan moved closer looking at the spot on the map where Jeremy's blood had settled. "Bonnie we need a more exact location than that."

She looked up at him her eyes tired I could tell what ever magic she'd just done had worn her out. "That's as close as I can get." She murmured softly. Jeremy studied the map and I studied him watching as he suddenly stood straighter he nodded to himself.

"We can map it aerial view, it will show us what's around there help us narrow down the area" he told us his voice determined.

Stefan's brows furrowed together and a determined look settled on his face. "Perfect call me with whatever you find" he moved away from us quickly grabbing the duffle bag he'd come in with off the desk at the front of the room. I realized that he was planning on going alone and I wasn't having that. At the same time I figured it out so did Jeremy

"No, no I'm coming with you" he said rushing over to Stefan.

"No Jeremy you're not" his tone was firm and I realized it was because he was protecting my brother. Something I couldn't blame him for because I'd have done the same.

"He's right Jer you're not going but I am" I said fiercely moving around the desks so that I was standing between them and the door.

"no I'm not gonna just sit here what if she's hurt ok or worse what if she's" he proclaimed fiercely.

"She's not" Stefan and I assured him at the same time neither one of us wanting to believe that she could be lost to us. Stefan looked at me and I noted that he still wore that determined expression and I knew what he was going to say before he could even get the words out.

"No" I told him my voice steady and strong the complete opposite of how I was actually feeling inside. I meat his steady gaze with my own.

"I'm going with you and you're not going to persuade me otherwise." He smiled grimly at me.

"I know you want to find her but we don't know who has her and I'm not willing to risk your lives by letting you go with me it's too dangerous. We don't know what were up against." His voice was too serious for my liking. He was afraid and I knew it I could see it in his eyes he was worried and he knew more than he was telling, they all did and it pissed me off to know end. He interrupted my swirling thoughts and with the most emotion I'd seen come from him since he arrived he said. "Listen I promise I will bring her back but neither of you are coming I won't risk your lives Elena will be furious when she sees that I let you two come. And her anger and the need to protect you will jeopardize us all." He glanced between Bonnie, Jeremy, and I his eyes filled with a longing and something else I couldn't place. He seemed so much older than seventeen in that moment when his eyes met mine I felt like I was looking into an endless see of green. He'd seen a lot he was older beyond his years and for some reason it bothered me. He knew things; he had seen things, things that no one else had I was sure of it. Stefan Salvatore was an enigma that as soon as Elena was safe I was going to figure out. I lifted my chin then and narrowed my eyes at him waiting for him to speak because I knew he wasn't finished.

"Listen the three of you should go back to your house just in case I will call you the minute I find her" I glared at him was he actually serious? There was no way in hell I was going to go home and wait for some macho wannabe hero to attempt to save my sister alone.

"You cannot be serious?" I growled out at the same time. Jeremy said. "Well you can't do this alone" Jer and I shared a look. I couldn't remember the last time we were on the same page. I smiled softly at him and then focused my gaze on Stefan.

"You are not going alone" I stated my voice as steady as my gaze. I stepped forward and poked a finger in his chest.

"Understand" his eyes narrowed, and he smirked.

'You really don't like to be told no. Do you?" I smirked back.

"Something you'll come to learn quickly" I told him as our conversation was interrupted by the opening of the classroom door. The man that stepped through could be described in three simple words; hot as fuck. His blue eyes were electric and his dark hair framed them perfectly. He was tall but not too tall and definitely muscular. His black button down shirt fit his toned torso nicely and his dark jeans and black leather boots screamed danger. He was so gorgeous there might as well have been a sign on his forehead saying fuck me and fuck me now. I had to tear my eyes away or risk looking like I was ogling him which I was but I didn't want anyone in the room to know.

"Who in the hell are you?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I thought you were missing." He asked he seemed to avoid looking at me and it dawned on me that he thought I was Elena. I started laughing uncontrollably the severity of the situation was finally hitting me and I think I was starting to lose it.

My laughing caused him to really look at me, and I sobered up quickly, I had officially lost my damn mind. His blue eyes scrutinized me seizing me up.

"Ok you are most definitely not Elena. So who are you?" I smiled at him and stepped forward holding out my hand for him to take. He stared at my hand as if it were some foreign object.

"Right ok then" I said dropping my hand. Stefan stepped up beside me then and addressed the blue eyed man.

"Damon, this is Nicola Gilbert, Elena's twin sister who's been away at school in Maryland." The guy Damon as Stefan had called him. Eyed me in shock it was obvious he didn't know about me either especially since his mouth had flopped open adorably when Stefan introduced me. I was hurt once again I might as well not have existed to any of Elena's new friends, was she so ashamed of me that she didn't want her friends to know anything about me. I sighed maybe after we found Elena I would be better off going back to school in Maryland. I was pulled out of my reverie by Stefan.

"Nikki this is my brother Damon." He informed me. I eyed Damon who had regained his composure and was back to studying me.

I stepped forward placing my hand on his chest.

"As much as I'm enjoying you checking me out." I said with a smirk.

"I think it's time to find my sister." I murmured moving even closer.

"Wouldn't you agree?" I said grinning as I turned to Stefan.

"Yes Nikki I would but you and Jeremy are not going." I glared at him for a second before turning to Damon. His eyes were fiery and I briefly wondered if I had some kind of effect on him.

"Would you talk some sense into your brother? Please, he doesn't seem to understand that going all Rambo and attempting to rescue my sister alone is an extremely idiotic idea." He shook his head completely serious he hadn't smiled once since he'd come into the room.

"That won't be necessary." He told me flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Why the hell not?" I asked boldly getting in his face. He smiled at me and moved so close all I could see where his amazing blue eyes and his lips.

"Because he's not going alone." He murmured his warm breath blowing softly in my face. Fuck my life I screamed in my head he was sexy as hell and so close and I was so tempted to just wrap myself around him and lay one on him, but tempted as I was it was so not the time so I backed up quickly when he turned to Stefan.

"Let's go" he said turning towards the door and yanking it open. Stefan stared at him oddly and I knew there was something wrong maybe they didn't get along? I thought curiously just as Stefan asked him. "You're coming with me?"

Damon's face softened for a split second and his brow furrowed. "It's Elena" he told Stefan and I understood quickly both Salvatore's were in love with my sister. I felt a slight pang at the thought and realized that I was jealous.

I watched them leave and then counted to thirty. At twenty nine I was out the door racing to catch up with them but keeping far enough behind so that I wouldn't alert them to my presence. I heard Jeremy and Bonnie yelling after me but I ignored them. I was back in the parking lot and in my car in less than a minute Stefan and Damon where just about to pull out of the school lot and I was determined not to lose them.

Three hours later I parked a ways away from the boys we had come to what looked like an abandon lot there was even an old fence post laying half on its side a mail box wood splintered and faded paint was lying a few feet away. To avoid being seen I dropped to the ground doing a poor imitation of the army crawl until I was with in hearing distance. The tall grass worked as a wall I could see them and hear them but I was hidden from there line of sight. They climbed out of the car and I stifled a groan as I felt something bite my ankle maybe I hadn't thought this through very well I had forgotten about the field mice and obviously the bugs I just hoped there were no snakes I hated snakes.

I waited for them to head inside so that I could follow but they had yet to move. Damon looked as though he had something to say and I waited impatiently for them to talk and get moving. Stefan was still holding his rather ominous looking duffel bag and I again wondered what was in it. Guns maybe some sort of weapon that would help them save my sister I didn't know but my curiosity was driving me crazy that and the increasing feelings of fear I could feel coming from Elena she was close and that made our odd connection all the stronger. I watched as Damon surveyed the area, he shook his head and then looked at Stefan.

"The house should be just beyond those trees" he paused as if only just realizing something important before he continued "wait, now I've got a little more experience with this sort of thing." Stefan who had continued walking forward stopped and turned around an annoyed grimace on his handsome face "So what's your point?" Damon who looked equally annoyed turned his whole body towards his brother. This in turn annoyed me because I could no longer see his expressive baby blues and him facing away from me made it harder to hear. I struggled to move a little closer fearful that at any moment they would discover that I had followed them, my reverie was cut short by Damon who had stated to speak again his words confused me and it made me all the more aware that I was missing even more than I had thought. "My point is whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that" Question one who the fuck was Katherine? Question two what the hell where they talking about 1864 for? My inane questions were interrupted by Stefan's simple. "And" Damon shook his head as though the answer should have been obvious and it might have been had I any clue as to what he was talking about. '' and it puts them at five hundred years old and strong are you sure you want to do this?" Question three five hundred years old? What the fuck? Stefan's already brooding forehead became even more brooding if that was even possible. He looked so serious when he said; "yeah I'm certain I want to do it." With those words I knew with absolutely no doubt he was willing to die for my sister and that terrified me because it meant she was in some deep shit. I shook my head and cast my fears aside I needed to hear what was said next even if nothing they said made sense. Damon swiveled his head back and forth as if to say this whole situation was crazy but I knew that they were both just as scared as I was and his next words confirmed my thoughts even if he tried to play it off as though he didn't care. It made me want to smack him if for no other reason than I wanted him to show that he cared rather than hide behind his mask of sarcasm. "cuz we go in that house we may not come back out" Stefan shook his head at his brother and I found myself shaking my own head at them both , "all right than I won't come out" how had my sister gotten mixed up with such insane people? I made a mental note to kick her ass if we made it through this. I watched annoyed as Damon turned back towards where I lay hidden his face contorted with sarcasm and barley contained fear. "So noble Stefan" he murmured his voice dripping with sarcasm and laced with a hidden meaning I was sure I'd never come close to figuring out. If Stefan didn't smack him I promised myself that I would if not now than definitely later no would be a bad time as I wasn't supposed to be here.

Stefan scoffed at his brother and cocked his head to the side an odd determined expression on his face. "Um I can't think of a better reason to die" a dark sarcastic look replaced his previous expression and I was baffled completely. "But if you want to stay here I totally understand" he looked pointedly at Damon before turning to walk away. Damon stood there shaking his head for a moment before smirking arrogantly and following after Stefan. The moment I was sure they were gone I jumped to my feet and stumbled after them careful to stay far enough back that they wouldn't hear or see me. When I reached the house it was clear that no one had lived in it a long time. The paint was pealing and the wooden window shutters had long since fallen from their hinges. The oddest thing however was the fact that all of the windows were covered from the inside. I shook my head in hopes of clearing it I needed to stay on task; I had to get to Elena. I had the worst timing the moment I walked into the house, I was met with Stefan tumbling down the stairs. As I walked in he had tackled a dark haired man sending both of them flying down the ancient staircase. Both of them heading straight for me, I threw myself out of the way and fell painfully on my side I rolled over in time to see Stefan move away with inhuman speed. I watched in horror as Damon drove a broken coat rack into the man's heart pinning him to the front door. Something that should have been impossible for a normal man, Damon and Stefan were definitely not normal. I stood up shaken and unnerved completely at a loss as to what was going on. The things occurring were not possible but they were happening and a million questions swirled in my head but they would have to wait as Elena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Elena" I let out a strangled whisper. My sister's shirt was blood stained and she looked to be in pain, pain that I could feel as being in the room with her made the odd connection so strong I felt at any moment we'd be able to read each other's thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a short haired brunette woman she looked frightened as she glanced at the man now nailed to the front door. She then glanced quickly at the four of us before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Too fast for my eyes to follow she was defiantly not human and in that moment I realized that my life was never going to be the same monsters were real and my sister was clearly involved with them. Damon started to go after her but Elena spoke up from the top of the stairs.

"Let her go." He turned to face her at the same time I did an odd expression on his face. Elena sighed in relief and began to descend the stairs. I couldn't help but watch Damon's face it was so obvious that he cared for her and I couldn't help but feel jealous. No one had noticed me yet both brothers were too concerned for my precious sister Stefan I understood he loved her he was her boyfriend but Damon well that was a mystery. Stefan stepped up to the bottom of the stairs and Elena jumped into his arms. I could see and feel the love she had for him and it was overwhelming. The kind of love I had only dreamt about. My sister had found it with Stefan. I couldn't help but notice Damon's face and the clearly heartbroken expression on it. I briefly wondered if Damon had feelings for my sister even though Elena was with Stefan but my wondering would have to wait as Stefan checked over Elena asking her.

"Hey come here are you hurt you ok "Elena still held in his tight but loving embrace nodded her head.

"I'm okay" Stefan hugged her tighter as I watched silently it felt wrong to intrude on their moment so I stayed back and kept quiet. Damon stood closer just behind them and I couldn't help but notice once again the hurt look on his face. Elena looked at him then and mouthed the words thank you to which he mouthed your welcome. I sighed fucking love triangles I wondered if Elena loved Damon too or if his feelings for her were one sided and Elena only loved Stefan. I stood there for another minute waiting to see if any of them would acknowledge my presence. Finally Elena pulled out of Stefan's embrace her eyes widened in shock. It seemed she'd finally noticed my presence.

"Hello Elena, did you miss me?" her mouth gaped open as if she couldn't believe that I was really here. I smiled my most charming smile and took a step forward.

"Jeremy called, said you were missing." I explained as I walked closer stopping just about a foot away from her.

"I drove straight here, I was worried that you might be dead. Jeremy sounded so upset; I had to come as soon as I could." She looked at my oddly as if I had grown a third head.

"But I guess you didn't need me after all, and I suppose you never really have, I'll see you at home." I turned to open the door the man still pinned to it. I had one foot out the door when Elena called my name.

"Nikki wait!" I felt her hand on my shoulder she forced me to turn and face her.

"Yes Elena?" I asked sweetly, my perfect uncaring mask back in place.

"'I'd like to ride home with you." A cheeky grin spread across my lips and I laughed. A wicked thought passed through my head.

"Trouble in paradise Elena?" Her eyes narrowed and she frowned hurt shone in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Please" She murmured. "Don't be like this can we please just go home?" I sighed internally she looked so broken so hurt. I couldn't stand it not when I could also feel everything she felt. Her hurt was my hurt and as much as it scared me that we were this connected, I was grateful for it. I hadn't felt this close to anyone in so long closed off from everyone. My grief a wall between everything it was all I knew. Sure I put on a good act I pretended that I was ok, but in truth I was not ok. I was a depressive grief stricken bitch who thrived on seeing other people in pain because it was a distraction from my own hurt. So I turned away from her and walked outside, I took a deep breathe trying to create a false sense of calm within myself. I could freak out when I was alone. For now I needed to get my sister home and force her to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Are you coming or not Elena?" I called over my shoulder. I heard her gasp and felt the sharp hope that flared up inside of her. I had a good feeling as to why she was suddenly so hopeful but I was too tired to squelch it.

'Come on mopey Joe!" I hollered poking my head back inside. She was standing in the same spot I'd left her in. When she saw me she unfroze and nodded. Glancing back at the two brothers quickly before looking back at me.

"Right lets go." She brushed passed me and walked outside. I chanced a look at the two brothers standing awkwardly by the stairs.

"Oh by the way you two are not going to be able to lie to me, and neither is my sister." I jerked my head back in the direction of the door and Elena.

"I know what I saw here tonight and I know there is something really fucked up going on. Just to let you know." I gave them both a tight lipped smile before stalking out of the house and leading Elena to the car.

The ride back to Mystic Falls was a silent one as Elena had passed out five minutes into the drive, looked like I wasn't getting any answers until we got home. We reached the house and I killed the engine pulling the keys from the ignition.

"Elena" I murmured shaking her shoulder slightly. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Elena wake you're but up we're home." I shook her shoulder a bit harder and she woke with a start. She bolted upright smacking her head on the roof of the car.

"What…What the hell?" She exclaimed. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Elena huffed at me and threw herself out of the car slamming my baby's door.

"Hey" I hollered as I got out as well closing the door much more gently. "Respect the car what did it ever do to you?" She turned and glared at me.

"I'm tired Nikki it's been a long few days and I know you want answers but I'm in no condition to answer your questions." To tell the truth she looked like hell warmed over I felt bad for her but at the same time I was losing my grip on reality. I needed answers I needed to know that I hadn't gone crazy. I needed to know that I was going to wake up in the morning and still be ok. Yet, I said nothing because I could feel her pain her weariness, I could feel her every emotion.

"Can you feel it?" I asked quietly unsure if this emotional connection was only one sided. I had never asked her this before I was too scared before to tell her that I could feel her emotions that I always knew when she was hurt. When she was in trouble or scared I could feel her. It was crazy and insane and I had learned to ignore it, but things were different now I could no longer just ignore it.

Elena said nothing she simply stood there frozen silent and unblinking. After sixty excruciatingly long seconds she finally gave a barely perceptible nod of her head.

"Yes" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Then you can feel how freaked out and unsure I am about all of this." I told her my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Tomorrow" she pleaded with me. "Everything, I will explain everything tomorrow, please Nikki let me sleep I'm hurt. I was kidnapped and beat up…" I sighed and shook my head.

"You owe me Elena,.." I murmured my tone dejected.

"I know Nikki..." she started but I held up one finger and cut her off.

"But I can wait till morning it's been a long day I won't push you to explain things tonight but I will be pounding on your bedroom door bright and early with a long list of questions." She smiled and nodded before turning to unlock the front door. I followed her into the house and together we headed for the stairs as we ascended I could hear Jeremy call out "Elena, Nikki" I could hear the bed squeak as Bonnie and Jeremy came barreling out of his room. Just as Elena reached the landing I stood back on the top step I watched silently as Bonnie threw her arms around Elena. I felt a slight pang of jealousy but squelched it quickly not wanting Elena to feel it. Jeremy's eyes raked over Elena first and then me before asking "are you two okay" In unison the two us murmured that we were fine. Elena glanced back at me and I simply nodded my head towards my room an extremely fake smile on my face. I mouthed "good night" as I passed the three of them Bonnie caught my arm.

"Thank you" was all she said before I nodded and continued toward my room and my waiting bed. I was beyond exhausted this had been one of the longest days of my life and all I wanted was to close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep. I rounded the corner and stopped just outside my closed door. I was listening I wanted to hear what they were going to talk about. But all I heard was Elena say

"I got your message" I peeked around the corner in time to see the two girls hug again. I watched like the masochist that I am as Jeremy sighed with what I could only describe as heartfelt relief before he rushed to hug Elena. My brother was not how I remembered him he had changed and it seemed to be for the better. I was hoping that that meant he was no longer doing drugs. I was hurt but I didn't let myself feel it, if I did then so would Elena and she had enough to worry about. I backed away and slipped into my room a sigh escaped my lips. It was hard having to not feel things and as long as I was here I was going to have to be unfeeling for Elena's sake and my own. Feeling two sets of emotions was enough to make you insane. I almost felt like that one guy in twilight who could feel everyone's emotions, I mean not that I saw the movie or anything but my friends had. Ok I'm lying they forced me to see all three I'm officially scarred for life. If I were still in Maryland they would force me to see the next one coming out breaking dawn or some crap. I flicked the bedside lamp on and stood silently glancing around my room. It was exactly how I had left it. Queen sized bed with purple sheets and a black comforter, matching wrought iron bedside night stands with small cast iron lamps on each one. The walls were painted a dark purple with black trim and old posters scattered all over them. Posters I had hung when I was thirteen and obsessed with classic rock and nineties grunge. There was an old wooden desk in the corner that I had spray painted black when I was fourteen. My closet door still had two large holes in it where I had punched through in a fit of anger after my parents died. I had bruised my knuckles and fractured my pinky finger. Lame believe me I know I had to were a brace for three weeks. There were so many memories here good ones and bad ones. Some that I didn't really want to remember at all and some that I reveled in because they were the best times of my life. Like when my parents told me I could go to school in Baltimore and they through me the most amazing going away party.

I sighed and through myself down on the bed the comforter making a satisfying whoosh as I landed. I kicked out of my sneakers and jeans before rolling underneath the covers. I longed for a deep dreamless sleep my head ached and my mind was overwhelmed. I had been so scared of losing Elena so scared she would be gone that I had gone through about a million different scenarios, each one more gruesome than the last. Now she was safe and my mind was overwhelmed with what my sister was involved with. What in the hell were Stefan and Damon Salvatore definitely not human that was for sure. Elena was mixed up in some supernatural crap and I wasn't too sure I wanted to get involved. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the truth, but I knew without a doubt I wasn't going to be given a choice.

**NOPOV**

Elena Gilbert sighed as she entered her bedroom, she had just finished getting ready for bed, a small scream escaped her lips as she was startled by Damon who was sitting on her window seat. He wore his trademark cocky smirk as he lifted his eyebrows and said "Cute Pj's"

Elena glared at him and replied "I' m tired Damon" he stood and walked toward her holding up her necklace he smiled and said "I brought you this" she gasped "I thought that was gone." He shook his head and murmured "no" Elena went to take it as she said "Thank you." He pulled his hand back slightly and shook his head as if to say now hold on a second. Unsure Elena said "please give it back" Damon tilted his head to the side and stepped toward her as he said "I just have to say something." She took a shaky breath and asked "why do you have to say it with my necklace?" his response is the most heartfelt thing she has ever heard him say. "We... Well…because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." unable to help herself Elena interrupted as she shook her head. "Damon don't go there" He came closer. "No I just have to say it once you just need to hear it." He stared into her eyes and murmured "Elena I love you" he paused briefly and said" and it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and while you can't know this I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He leaned in and kissed her fore head his expression filled with heartbreak. He ran his fingers through her hair his hand on her cheek and murmured "god I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do." He compelled her to forget and placed her necklace around her neck with inhuman super speed before he rushed out her window with tears in his eyes.

As Elena contemplated how her necklace was suddenly around her neck Elijah came back to life and ripped the coat rack from his chest with revenge in his eyes.

Bonus Damon POV

I couldn't possibly tell you what compelled me to do it but after leaving Elena's room I climbed through her sister's window I knew Elena had a sister I had made it my job to know everything that I could know about Elena, but I did not know she had one that looked almost just like her and in turn just like Katharine. Despite the fact that her hair was darker and her eyes were green there was no doubting the fact that the two were sisters. Elena was never going to be mine I knew it and yet I loved her anyway. But maybe I only wanted her because Stefan had her, I cared for her but did I really love her, or maybe I only loved her because of my lingering feelings for the bitch known as Katherine. I had said my peace tonight I had told Elena that I loved her in hopes that I could move past it I wasn't lying when I said I didn't deserve her but maybe I wasn't completely undeserving. Maybe I could be worthy of love and maybe pigs would fly I was kidding myself if I thought there was someone out there that could fall for my dumb ass. Then of course there was Nicola or Nikki as she seemed to prefer, from the moment I saw her at the school in Alaric's class room I knew she was different. In the way she stood so close to me unfazed, unafraid and not nervous in the slightest. I softly ran my fingers through her hair as I thought about getting to know her and if she would want to know me I drank I killed I was shamelessly sarcastic and more than a dick. I sighed feeling more than remorse for the first time in a long time. I don't know what was wrong with me or what I was thinking, or what made me to do it, but I kissed her softly on the forehead before climbing back out her window. I had a feeling with her here things were about to get very interesting.

**A/N so there you have it hope you liked it. it's a long chapter that's for sure when we were writing this it was like twelve pages lol anyway would love to hear what ya think so review ! **

**P.S. chapter 3 will be posted two weeks from today as par the update schedule which means look forward to the new chappie on March 8, 2013!**

**-VampireSa5m1993 and VampyLexi94**

**BTW incase you'd like to see the outfits accessories and posters made for this story you can go to our profile and click the link for VampyLexi94's polyvore which we share  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The aftermath

**Chapter 3 The Aftermath**

Bulgaria 1490

**No POV**

Katarina is giving birth as her mother consoles. "A little more dearest….a little more." Katarina is crying breathing heavy and pushing hard. Her mother still encouraging, "push a little more".

"A little more a little more push!" her father and a young girl walk in. Katarina pushes one last time and cries out and crying is heard as her mother reveals a tiny baby.

"It's a girl" her mother exclaims.

"A girl" Katarina sighs eyes wide her breathing evening out.

"Please mother let me see her" Katarina asks beseechingly.

"Woman don't" it is her father he has come to take the child believing that Katarina has shamed his family by having a child out of wedlock.

"What are you doing?" he asks. Her mother hands the child to Katarina's father as she begs, "let me at least hold her once…just once…at least once." She has leaned towards them pleading with her voice and her eyes. Her father tells her his voice cold and eyes hard, "Forget it…you have disgraced this family!" He abruptly turns to leave with the child. He walks out and Katarina calls out.

"Father please!" her voice is anguished. "No father….No!" she cries out. "No!" She attempts to get up but is stopped by her mother. "No Katarina. It's better for her!" Katarina fights her and her mother repeats "It's better for her!" Crying heavily, "no, mother, please…" hugging her tightly her mother tells her "Let her go….let her go, Katarina." She cries again desperately as they rock back and forth. "Please, Mama…"

VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR,

**Nikki POV**

Morning came far too quickly, I awoke to bright sunlight streaming in threw my bedroom window and a throbbing ache in my side. I blinked at the brightness of the room, for a moment I had thought I was still in Maryland but all too soon I realized I was back home in Mystic Falls and yesterday's events came flying to the forefront of my mind. My sister Elena had gone missing and I had raced home to find her only to find out that I hadn't been needed. Hell I wasn't sure that anyone here had actually missed me. Elena had promised to answer all of my questions but at the moment I was really tempted to just grab my bag, jump in my car, and head back to Baltimore. My life, art school, my future and people I called my friends who might actually be wondering where I had gone. Like Erica, she was my closest friend at the moment. My only friend really she got that I was pretty fucked in the head because we both came from dark backgrounds. We'd both lost our parents and had chosen to leave are old lives behind to try and move forward. She was probably pissed at me for pulling a disappearing act as well as running back home; she'd tell me that I had been stupid for letting Jeremy get to me. She'd ask me what the point was in coming back when it really seemed as though I wasn't needed, yet I knew I couldn't leave. There were too many unanswered questions, and I didn't feel safe. I needed to know that my entire world hadn't been turned inside out. Last night I'd seen things that shouldn't have been humanly possible. Stefan and his brother were something other than human and my sister and brother knew and were keeping it from me. I needed answers before I could make a decision on what to do with myself stay here or go back to my so called life. But before I embark on my answer seeking mission I needed to get the hell out of bed. It was a shame to have to get up it was so much more comfortable than I remembered. I decided quickly that I needed motivation, so I grabbed my I-phone and plugged it into the dock/alarm clock that sat on my bedside table and cranked up Nikki Minaj's Moment for Life. Her slick lyrics and the heavy beat filled the room and I rolled out of bed. The pounding beat gave me the energy to start the day. I started singing along and dancing around my room while pulling clothes out of my bag and heading to my adjoining bathroom. I left the door open so I could still hear the music as I jumped in the shower. Music still pumping I climbed out of the shower drying off and quickly dressing for the day. Light washed slightly flared jeans with holes in the knees were the bottoms of choice paired with a well-worn Led Zeppelin cropped –T and a black beater underneath it. The shoes of choice were black slightly faded cowboy boots. I grabbed my phone off the dock just as Led-Zeppelin's Whole Lot of Love finished playing. Grabbed one of my favorite leather jackets and marched out of my room and down the hall to Elena's. I banged my fist against her door in quick succession.

"Elena wake your ass up we need to talk." There was a quite shuffling behind the closed door before it was yanked open by a disheveled looking Elena still in her pajamas.

"I have been up for a while no thanks to you," I can't help but laugh knowing that it was my fault. I probably woke the whole house up by blasting my music earlier. I stopped laughing abruptly because the moment reminded me of old times. Reminded me of before our parents died when I'd wake the house every morning with my music and loud slightly out of key singing. I knew that she remembered as well and suddenly I was longing for the old days the days before I felt like a stranger in my own home in my own life.

"Sorry Elena I guess old habits die hard." She smiled softly at me and then suddenly her arms were around me and she was sobbing in to my shirt.

"I missed you so much." She cried. "It's why I didn't really talk about you it hurt too much and I've had all this crap to deal with…I just and I needed you but I wanted to be strong and I…" I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm here now and I'm sorry too I should have come back sooner." I felt absolutely terrible, I never should have left I was selfish so fucking selfish. What the fuck was wrong with me I abandoned my family why would they miss me? I didn't deserve to be missed.

"No you were coping the only way you knew how. It's not your fault things got so messed up." Elena said pulling me out my thoughts.

"Which reminds me dear sister you have a lot of explaining to do." I told her as I pulled out of her embrace and as discretely as possible wiped away the few tears that had leaked from my eyes. She nodded a look of apprehension on her face.

"I know and I hate to make you wait longer but Stefan called and asked for us to come over I think that things would be better explained by Stefan and me." I pondered her words for a brief moment I had waited all night another half an hour wouldn't kill me.

"Fine go get ready I'll go make the coffee." She smiled and threw her arms around me in another surprise hug.

"I'm really glad you're here." She exclaimed before she turned and walked back in to her room shutting the door behind her. I sighed, a small smile spreading across my lips as I turned away from her door and headed down stairs to make coffee and toast.

VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR,

Exactly thirty minutes later Elena and I pulled into the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house. Classic rock song Hells Belles by ACDC blaring from the radio in my Chevelle as I brought the car to a stop and turned it off. I stared at the house observing it. It was definitely not what I was expecting; it was large and dark looking almost Gothic in an off way. I found it odd that two young guys lived here alone albeit the were brothers but still no parents no family it was seriously weird. I forced myself to look away from the massive house and follow Elena out of the car and up to the front door. Elena knocked on the door and waited she hadn't said two words to me since the scene outside her bedroom this morning and if it weren't for the emotions coming from her I'd think she were mad at me but I only felt her nervousness and her worry. My reverie ended with the opening of the door a seemingly less sure of himself Damon stood there his gaze trained on Elena. I couldn't figure it out but there was just something so incredible irritating about him. He was hot to put it simply but he was also an asshole one look at him and I knew he was just like all the rest good looking but completely full of himself.

"Hello Elena" he smiled at her and I felt the sudden urge to push Elena out of the way and claim Damon for myself, but I squelched it fast not wanting Elena to be able to feel my whacked emotions. One second he made my skin crawl and the next I wanted to lay one on him. With a sigh I crossed my arms over my chest and watched impatiently as Elena and Damon exchanged casual pretenses.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon finally glanced my way and I gave him my best fuck off glare as he waggled his eyebrows at me and Elena but remained silent with a huff Elena softened her gaze a clear sign although we may look alike we are very different I wouldn't have backed down. After another moment she added. "He called, said it was important." After an irritatingly long second he moved back opening the door wider allowing us to walk past him. "Right this way" I detected only a hint of sarcasm in his voice which I could tell was unusual for him. Elena walked in first and I trailed in after her. Damon stood behind me, and for whatever odd reason I was hyper-aware of him he closed the door and turned his chest pressed firmly against my back.

"Hello again Nikki can I call you Nikki?" he whispered in my ear just as Stefan came in from the left. I elbowed him as hard as I could and moved. I ignored his question deciding at the moment that flirting with my sisters' boyfriends' brother would probably not be a smart idea. Instead I focused my attention on Elena and Stefan. He greeted her with a simple "hey" and a nod in my direction I forced a slight smile but said nothing deciding to let Elena take the lead. I watched as she nodded at him and asked.

"What's this about?" She was guarded and unsure but cared all the same at least that was how I saw it. That was until Stefan moved to the side reveling the woman who had kidnapped my sister for reasons I was still unaware of. I felt Elena's shock before she gasped out one word. "You" the short haired woman awkwardly waved at us a small smile on her face all I could do was glare at her my fists clenched at my side as I fought the urge to beat the shit out of her. I stood prone as I watched Stefan move in front of Elena I couldn't see her expression but I knew she was angry with him they have a brief moment and I'm forced to hold back a sigh of frustration. He gave her a look that said it's OK and I rolled my eyes at their silent communication. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the house and with every tick I grew more impatient I wanted to know what the hell the Salvatore's were and how deeply my sister was involved with whatever was going on. I heard another tick another second pass as Elena simply glared at them both.

"can we get moving I'm still waiting for someone to explain to me what in the world is going on I'm gone for less than a year come back and some seriously weird shit is going on I just want some answers." Four pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on me. Elena nodded her head at me.

"Lead the way Stefan you're the one that called this meeting we'll explain to Nikki then you can tell me why she's here." She said pointing a finger in the short haired woman's direction I still didn't know her name. Stefan nodded and turned to walk down the hall. He led the five of us into a large living room that I found oddly beautiful it was old but had a decorative flare. I picked a plush chair and plopped down. Elena sat down on the couch across from the fire place while Stefan and Damon stood to the left of it with the still unnamed woman standing to the right. All eyes unfortunately were on me.

"Well seeing as you're the one that wants to know what's going on…ergo you're up Nicola ask away ask the question you have been dying to ask since you walked through our front door." Damon said eyes locked with mine I simply smirked if he thought he could raddle me he was sorely mistaken.

"Fine." I said standing up I moved to stand directly in front of the brothers.

"What are you?" The two shared a look Stefan's expression was one of seriousness while a devilish smirk spread across Damon's face. Then together they said.

"Vampires" I stood still for a moment and then the moment passed and I burst out laughing.

"Ha vampires right OK yeah your vampires." I choked out in between fits of laughter. Damon's eyes hardened.

"I would advise you to stop laughing." He murmured no hint of sarcasm in his voice at all. I stopped laughing abruptly and blinked at him.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you two are bloodsucking vampires straight out of an Ann Rice novel?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well when you put it that way no we're much cooler than that." Damon told me whilst waggling his eyebrows.

"You can't be serious vampires come on your fucking with me right?" I asked glaring at him. In the split second it took me to blink. I found myself lying on the floor with Damon on top of me hand loosely held around my throat. His face was that of a demon, his eyes had turned red and dark veins had spread beneath them. His fangs were the most unsettling but I would never ever admit it. Nor would I ever own up to the fact that right in that moment I felt scared.

"Believe us know?" he asked his speech only slightly distorted on account of his fangs. I smirked up at him.

"Oh scary face can you get off me now, I believe you, you're a vampire he's a vampire." I said forcing as much sarcasm into my voice as possible and glancing over at Stefan. He grinned at me his face back to normal; and rolled off of me jumping to his feet at what I would assume could be called vampire speed. Then in another blurred movement he was back to standing next to Stefan with his arms crossed, that annoying smirk on his face as he stared down at me. I glared at him for a second before getting up.

"Gee thanks knock me down and don't help me up such a gentleman you are." I growled out massaging my now sore backside and muttering under my breath. "Freaking, ass-hat, vampire." He glared at me a smirk still on his face.

"I heard that." I glared back at him and flipped him off before snapping.

"Good." He just laughed and I suddenly had the urge to hit him upside the head but fought it off and plopped back down in the chair I had occupied earlier.

"All right" I said nodding in Elena's direction. "Now tell me the rest."

**VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR**

When I got in the car and started driving here I thought I would be dealing with detectives and police. I thought I was coming home to find my missing sister, I never thought I'd be thrust into the world of the supernatural; I never could have guessed that my life was made up of deceit and velvet lies. Nothing I knew about my life was true, I was adopted my parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were actually my aunt and uncle. How does one even respond to that? How was I supposed to process the fact that my uncle was my dad and my dad was my uncle? Then there was my mom who Damon had turned into a vampire. That small fact was enough to make me wish I had a stake with his name carved into it. I guess regardless of that fact I was lucky to have had Miranda for a mom as my birth mom Isobel was a total bitch she'd turned off her humanity and held no regard for human life she had even threatened to kill my little brother Jeremy. It didn't matter that we shared blood as far as I was concerned my mother was Miranda Gilbert and that wasn't going to change. As if that wasn't enough Elena and I where descended from a five hundred year old vampire that looked just like my sister. To say it kind of freaked me out would be an understatement. Especially when they told me that said vampire Katherine aka Katarina Patrova, was currently locked in a tomb underneath the ruins of the old fells church. Apparently back in 1864 the town's secret council had attempted to rid Mystic falls of vampires but unbeknownst to them Emily Bennett, a witch and Bonnie's ancestor, had cast a spell trapping the twenty seven vampires beneath the church a spell that was still in place hence Katherine's current home. What messed with my head the most was that both Stefan and Damon had been with Katherine it made me wonder if in some twisted way history was attempting to repeat itself with the brothers once again in love with the same girl, my sister. I felt so overwhelmed by it all that I had no idea how I was staying so calm. They had just crammed so much information into my head that I didn't know how to even start processing it. Tyler Lockwood my middle school boyfriend was now a werewolf. Caroline Forbes who I had once been good friends with and who my sister still was close to had been turned into a vampire by Katherine. It seemed as though everyone I knew or cared about was somehow tangled up in one big supernatural mess the only thing I was grateful for was that Aunt Jenna was blissfully unaware of everything. It seemed however that even though Jenna was still unaware of the supernatural happenings of Mystic Falls Katherine had still used her against my sister. Katherine having had compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach I hated that no one had even called to tell me she'd been in the hospital. I sighed internally I could feel a major headache forming and I was seriously wishing that I had never gotten out of bed this morning. I sighed and closed my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding since they had finished filling me in on everything. Opening my eyes slowly I met my sisters concerned stare.

"I know it's a lot to take in…" she started. "That's an understatement" I muttered cutting her off mid-sentence. "I know and I'm sorry if I had it my way you'd still be safely attending school in Maryland." I blinked at her my face clearing of all emotion.

"So if Jeremy hadn't called me… if I hadn't come back which even if this all hadn't happened I was still coming back… Elena I was days away from dropping out and coming home because I missed my family. I missed you and you're going to sit here and tell me you would have kept this from me." I spat standing up and leaning towards her. She looked at me regret rolling off of her in waves slamming into me and nearly making me lose my resolve.

"I only wanted you to be safe I was protecting you." She stated her voice full of conviction. "That's not your decision to make Elena how did you expect me to feel? Elena what would I have done if something happened to you and I didn't even know the truth fuck your my sister you should have told me called me a year Elena this has been going on for a year." I spluttered my anger taking control of me. Tears filled her eyes and a small part of me was glad but the other part the bigger part felt terrible her intentions were good despite how much she pissed me off.

"I'm so sorry Nikki, I just… after Mom and Dad I've been so afraid of losing people I only wanted to protect you please forgive me." I sighed the anger I was feeling dissipating quickly I nodded sadly how did we get to this point when we were younger we were so close we never kept anything from each other. I guess death changes people it changes lives somehow we find ways to go on but we're never the same. I fought off the tears building in my own eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Elena I'm sorry too." It was my turn to hug her I wasn't leaving her ever again my life was here and I had been stupid to try to run from it. From now on my family came first and nothing would stop me from protecting them anyway I could, because at the end of the day family blood or no blood the people that truly loved us that was all we really had. I broke our embrace and sat back down in the chair I'd been occupying all morning.

"So now I know everything I guess now I think it's time you tell me why she's here?" I said glaring at the brunette pixie looking bimbo. Damon chuckled and my sister glared at him. "That's what I'd like to know too." Elena demanded. "Why are you here Rose?" ah finally a name all though personally I preferred the term bitch when it came to her. With our attention on her she finally spoke I listened intently deciding to hold my questions until she finished. She frowned at me and shook her head slowly.

"you have to understand I have been running for five hundred years because of your ancestor I only wanted to stop running I apologize profusely for my actions and I don't expect you to forgive me you don't know me and you have no reason but I want to make it up to all of you so I'm here with information I'm here to help." She looked at each of us beseechingly actual tears in her eyes. I almost felt bad for her I couldn't possibly comprehend what it would feel like to be on the run for over five hundred years I couldn't even begin to understand or even imagine what it would be like to live that long. So I nodded choosing to speak for everyone in the room.

"OK so start talking" I stated simply my gaze flickering to Damon his gaze had been fixed steadily on me for the last half an hour. I shivered involuntarily under his heavy stare it made me feel as though he were both undressing me with his eyes and sizing me up at the same time. I almost wished I could read his mind if for just five minutes so that I could know what he was thinking. Regrettably I forced my eyes away from him and turned my stare back to Rose who had started to talk.

"OK you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all of this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real." I was immediately lost who was Klaus and why did she sound so afraid. My thoughts were interrupted by Elena. "Well who is he?" Damon smirked and answered. "He's one of the originals. A legend." Next question what the fuck was an original? Stefan then added." From the first generation of vampires." Ah that makes more sense I guess fuck I was so confused Elena asked." Like Elijah?" Elijah must have been the guy that wanted my sister last night.

"Elijah's the one Damon staked with the coat rack?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon smirked. "That would be correct."

Rose shook her head. "That doesn't matter because Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Stefan spoke next. "Klaus is known to be the oldest." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's words and a shiver went down my spine what did this all mean exactly I was afraid to find out. Elena of course had to ask.

"OK so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" I gulped how was I supposed to protect her from this Klaus why the hell did he want her? Elena looked to Stefan and Rose who at the same time said.

"Yes" and Stefan Said "No" to which Damon had to but in and try to explain "what they're saying is or I mean if what she's saying is true." Rose interrupted him "which it is."

To which Damon's snarky reply was. "And you're not just saying this so we don't kill you" I fought off the urge to laugh at his words and Rose interrupted again "which I'm not" Damon continued.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Elena simply nodded while Stefan stood up from the chair he was perched on I hadn't even noticed he'd sat down.

"Look Elijah's dead right? So no one else even knows that you exist." He sat down next to Elena and Rose interrupted him. "Not that you know of" to which Damon interrupted "that's not helping" Stefan ignoring them continued. "Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with…" he turned to look at Elena. "Fiction I mean we don't know if he's real for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story" Rose leaned toward them in attempt to emphasize her point. "He's real" she reiterated. "And he doesn't give up. He wants something he gets it. And if you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot..." Damon in all seriousness with only a trace of sarcasm interrupted her. "All right were shaking. You made your point." Feeling Overwhelmed Elena gathered her bag and stood up. Truthfully I felt like I couldn't breathe I didn't understand why this Klaus wanted my sister they had left something out when they were explaining it all to me. I opened my mouth to ask what they hadn't told me but Stefan looked at Elena in confusion and spoke before I could. "Where are you going?" she turned around with a sigh. "School I'm late" Stefan stood up." let me grab my stuff I'll go with you." Elena shook her head at him. "No that's ok I know where it is." I felt bad for them it was so obvious how they felt about each other I watched as Stefan nodded and watched her leave she left the room so quickly that I didn't get to ask her anything. I decided to just ask Stefan when Damon cocked his head towards Rose and told her sarcastically "She's in denial" I stood up ready to once again ask them what they left out in their little story about vampires and all that's happened in the last year when Stefan turned towards them contempt in his yes. "Shut up Damon" He smirked at his brother and I could tell he wanted to laugh. "Hi still here" I put on a smirk of my own and glared at the three vampires in the room. They all turned to look at me and Stefan sighed.

"Sorry Nikki." I smiled softly at him and heard Damon scoff.

"So he gets to call you Nikki and there's no problem, but when I do it you attempt to injure me with your boney elbows." I turned toward him and smirked.

"Yes because unlike you he's not trying to flirt with me." Stefan chuckled and Rose all out laughed. Damon's smirk turned into a grimace quickly and he glared daggers at me. My smirk simply widened and I turned back to Stefan. He looked at me oddly for a second then shrugged his shoulders.

"All right what do you want to know?" he was good I'd give him that much.

"What part of your vampire story did you leave out Stefan what aren't you and my sister telling me? Why does this Klaus guy want my sister?" I asked my mouth tightening into a thin line as I waited for him to answer. He sighed and glanced at Damon and then Rose, before turning back to face me.

"The woman we told you about that turned Damon and I into vampires." I nodded.

"You called her Katherine." He smiled wistfully.

"Yes, Katherine." He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "How to explain this." he murmured. He shook his head and then he was gone.

"What the…" I gasped and looked to Damon and Rose but before I could ask Stefan had already returned holding a small card in his hand. He said nothing just simply handed it to me. I flipped it over and stared at first I didn't understand it was an old fashioned picture of my sister except I realized it wasn't my sister her eyes were to cruel they didn't hold the kind light that my sisters did. And then I moved my thumb and read the caption. _Katherine 1864._ I gasped. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said they looked alike?" I whispered. Stefan sighed and I handed him the photograph.

"Elena is Katherine's doppelganger two very different people that look exactly alike. You and your sister are her descendants and Elena is the key to breaking a very old curse." I gulped somehow I knew he didn't mean that my sister was just the key but that it was much worse than that.

"What Curse Stefan?" I implored him my eyes wide and filled with worry. Stefan stared at me and I could tell he was unsure. I chalked it up to him not wanting Elena to be mad at him for telling me because it would be so like her to leave out the most important thing in attempt to protect me. His eyes traveled over to Damon who grimaced and stepped forward.

"Elena has to be sacrificed in order to break the curse of the sun and moon. Supposedly six hundred years ago a shaman put a curse on vampires and werewolves making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. Klaus wants to break the curse" I looked at Stefan helplessly and he just shook his head sadly.

"I need to head to the school to check on Elena." He told me quietly. "But before I go I have one more thing to show you." He murmured before placing a gold heart shaped locket in the palm of my hand. "This locket contains an herb called Vervain it will protect you from compulsion." He told me a small smile on his face. I frowned.

"what is compulsion?" I asked him perplexed.

"Compulsion is a power that all vampires possess, its a sort of mind control we can make you do whatever we want you to do we can even make you forget." I stared at him eyes wide mouth hanging open.

"and this herb Vervain it will stop a vampire from being able to do that to me?"

"yes which is why you should put it on and never under any circumstance take it off." He sent me a sweet smile before quickly disappearing from the room. I sat there my thoughts swirling I stared at the locket for a moment it was beautiful and heart shaped with inlaid wings and a smaller heart set between them. The necklace would protect my mind from vampires but it wouldn't protect my sister from Klaus. I took in a sharp breath I couldn't think I couldn't breathe why? Why was this happening? I didn't have a clue how to respond to what Damon had told me. To the situation at hand my sister dating a vampire I could handle my sister being sacrificed I wasn't sure I could handle at all, how was I supposed to react to something like that an extremely old vampire wanted to sacrifice my sister in order to break a curse. I sank back into the chair I had previously occupied and put my head in my hands. If I thought I'd had a headache before I definitely had one now. I didn't look up as I felt someone kneel in front of me, warm hands that were clearly male were settled on my shoulders and I took in a ragged breath as he spoke somehow before he even opened his mouth I knew it was Damon. He smelled incredible good and I fought off the urge to inhale his musky scent.

"Listen Nicola I'm going to make you a promise which is something I don't do very often." I took in a breath and dropped my hands to my lap raising my head so that I could meet his brilliant blue eyes. He took that as a cue to continue.

"I promise you that no harm will come to you or your sister so long as I can do something to prevent it. No one is going to be sacrificed we're going to figure this out." His eyes were full of sincerity and I couldn't help but believe what he said. Somehow despite his arrogant and sarcastic demeanor I felt a sense of safety which was incredibly stupid because I barely knew him in fact he downright irritated me and I really had no justification for why he did so just that he did. So I nodded and took a deep breath taking in his scent he smelled like cinnamon spice and cologne that was the only way I could describe it. I held up the necklace and unclasped it I carefully put it around my neck and re-clasped it. Then I focused my gaze on him.

"OK so now what?" I asked him my voice sounding a lot steadier than I actually felt. He smiled and removed his hands from my shoulders and stood up. He offered me his hand and pulled me up with him.

"Now." he smirked turning to Rose who I'd all but forgotten was even in the room. "We get some answers." I eyed Rose oddly she had folded herself into the chair opposite mine she sniffled quietly and tried to wipe the delicate tears that had gathered in her eyes away. I watched her curiously I couldn't get passed the fact that she had kidnapped my sister her being a vampire only made me feel less sorry for not liking her but I guess I was being harsh just like with Damon I didn't know her. To me she was a freaky five hundred year old vampire with a questionable haircut. Despite what I thought Damon's sarcastic words were still slightly rude. "Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." I nearly got to my feet and slapped him upside the head I may not like her and I had no clue who Trevor was but I guess she cared about him it wasn't right to knock her grief. It amazed me how he could be sweet with me and even flirt with me then turn around and act like an ass towards Rose. Her snarky reply gave her brownie points in my book.

"You always been this sensitive?" She asked and I bit back a laugh.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason takes the emotion out of it." I stared at him confused. It would seem I still had a lot to learn in regards to vampire 101. I watched oddly fascinated as they inched closer to each other. Rose was able to match Damon snarky reply after snarky reply.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." He smirked "Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." Hmm so I wasn't the only one that noticed I was starting to like her more and more. His smile faltered. "I'm not in love with anyone." It was almost fun watching her make him squirm but at the same time I found myself wishing I were in her shoes. "You want to try that again?" Damon's eyes sparked with danger. "Don't get on my bad side." Rose got in his face and smirked. "Then show me your good side." I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I glanced between the two of them trying to subtly remind them of my presence by loudly clearing my throat. Damon's hard gaze flickered over to me and he smirked.

"Right, how do I find Klaus?" Rose's shoulders slumped as the light moment of shameless flirting, much to my thanks, passed. "You don't find Klaus, he finds you." She sounded afraid again, this Klaus was seriously going to piss me off I just knew it. "Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right? "I sighed that would be the logical train of thought but something told me logic had been thrown out the window a long time ago. The sound of Rose's voice pulled me out of my thoughts "Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close. "I wasn't sure but I had the feeling that when you're alive for as long as they said Klaus was that it would be quite easy to stay hidden. "Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Rose sighed and sat down. "Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond" Damon smirked. "Perfect. I'll drive." Rose glared at him. "No. You forget not all of us can do sun. Damon glared at her then smirked "Then you drive. Come on." I glanced between the two of them annoyed.

"Ehmm" I pretended to clear my throat. Damon glanced my way. "Right Nicola can come too." He said stressing my name. I smirked.

"Lead the way."

**AN so its been a really long time since the last update and we are so sorry for the wait Vampire Sa5m1993's computer crashed and then she had no internet for two weeks and VampyLexi94 doesn't have a computer at the moment or internet so we were both kinda stuck and then Microsoft word decided to be a jerk so that took time to deal with too anyway those are a lot of excuses and we are sorry but we thank you for being patient and we will try to keep up with the aforementioned update schedule. Which is every two weeks or so. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter four will be up towards the end of the month. **

**-VampireSa5m1993- and -VampyLexi94- **


	4. Chapter 4 A Guy Named Slater

Chapter 4 A Guy named Slater…

The drive to Richmond took exactly two hours Rose was driving her SUV which had windows so dark I could barely see out. We were headed to a coffee shop owned by the guy named Slater. Rose pulled in to an underground parking garage that would take us to the back entrance. The ride for the most part had been silent I felt oddly relived when Damon spoke. "Back entrance. How convenient." I smiled slightly at the sarcasm in his voice and had to suppress a laugh when Rose came right back at him with a comment of her own.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings."

Of course Damon who I was quickly learning didn't like to be upstaged came right back with a subject changing question. "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

Rose simply smiled. "I called him. He's here. He's always here." It seemed Damon couldn't come up with a good enough reply so he simply said "Good." We parked as close to the door as we could before climbing out of the car. I jumped back in surprise when Damon suddenly pushed Rose against the wall.

"Damon what the hell?" I asked dramatically placing my hand over my heart. He ignored me of course and kept his steely gaze focused on Rose.

"Just one thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." His words sent a shiver down my spine for a fleeting moment I realized how dangerous he really was. The moment was cut short however when Rose turned the tables on him and I realized Damon was a fairy princess compared to Rose. "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She released him after glancing at my slightly shocked expression. She gave us both a slight half smile. "You can trust me." she sounded truly earnest so I nodded my head while Damon just glared.

"All right then let's go see your friend." I told her with a slight smile of my own. She nodded and we headed inside. We walked in to see bright sunlight streaming in threw large windows I glanced at Rose waiting for her to burst into flames. "Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked glancing around. Rose smiled ruefully. "Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" I smiled "so is everyone here vampified or is this a mixer?" Rose shook her head at me. "It's scary how much you and Damon are alike" I glanced between her and Damon his usual glare and smirk combo perfectly in place on his irritatingly handsome face. He didn't react in the slightest to Rose's words so I schooled my expression into a look of impassiveness and let her words roll right over my head because I simply didn't want to think about anything involving Damon and me. A short dark hared man approached us then a smile on his face. "The windows are a perk really most come her for the free Wi-Fi and to answer your question yes it's a…mixer" A smile spread across Rose's face as she pulled him in for a hug. "Hey, how are you?" He gave her an easy smile and released her. "Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Rose gave him a half smile and shook her head slightly "Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Slater smirked. "Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Ahh and Nicola Gilbert twin sister of the doppelganger Elena Gilbert. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" what was this guy a vampire encyclopedia? How the hell did he know who I was? Rose smiled oblivious to the fact the Damon and I were staring suspiciously at Slater. "Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip" they both turned to look at us and Slater smiled pleasantly "It's nice to meet you both, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Roses smile faded and she quickly explained that Elijah had not so nicely removed Trevor's head, and that Damon had staked him. Slater looked weary. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" I glanced at Damon who smirked. "Beyond dead." Slater sighed sadly. "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Rose smiled fondly at Slater. "Slater's been in college since '74." My eyes widened how could anyone spend that much time in school and not go insane? I got my GED and left regular school early so I could go to art school and get done. Were as this guy had spent thirty-eight years in college. Somehow I think I could have found a better way to spend that many years. Slater smiled proud of his accomplishments. "When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." I rolled my eyes at the same time that Damon did. "The point?" he asked tiredly. I was curious to what his answer would be and focused my attention on that because I was sort of seeing what Rose meant when she said Damon and I were alike.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Damon and I opened our mouths at the same time both of us ready to deliver a snarky reply. I felt my eyes widen in realization could I really be like Damon? Rose thankfully spoke first and I quickly turned my head to look out the window. Letting my gaze wonder over the people on the street. I only half listened to the three vampire's conversation. Rose's accent was prominent as she spoke. "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" I watched as light skinned man in a beanie played guitar while people passing by tossed a quarter or two in his open guitar case. "Craigslist." I heard Slater say and then Damon's almost surprised reply of, "Really?" I could hear the smile in his voice and even without looking could imagine him raising his eyebrows comically at Slater who continued to explain. "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." His words barley reached my ears as I watched frozen in fear as a tall brown haired man stopped in front of the guy playing guitar. My breath hitched as he tossed a wad of bills into the guitar case and scooped up a handful of coins. I blindly reached for Damon's arm calling his name as subtly as possible. "Damon" I called tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. My eyes still trained on Elijah standing outside tossing the coins back and forth from hand to hand. Damon completely ignoring me pried my hand from his arm. "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" I desperately tried again but my words were caught in my throat and came out too quietly. Slater's words drowned out my fear inhibited words "To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." The conversation went on and I just knew Elijah was listening the very sight of him filled me with fear he was supposed to be dead Elena was supposed to be safe him being very much alive meant she was in major danger.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose's words barley registered in my mind and neither did Slater's "True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."Damon's voice was the only one that commanded my attention and I desperately tugged on his arm again as he spoke. "Not such a rumor." I faintly heard the awe in Slater's words. "Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." But my vision was blurring slightly and I realized I wasn't breathing I sucked in air desperate to regain my breath. I couldn't believe I was the only one aware of Elijah's presence I also couldn't believe how incapacitated by fear I was. Damon's sarcastic words filled my ears and I tried desperately to think of a way to make him realize that the ancient vampire was outside. "Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" my frazzled mind only just processed his words and if I wasn't so scared right now I'd have said yeah I would like to know that too. Be that as it may I could only listen and watch while I waited for an opening so that I could warn them. They were all oblivious to my inner turmoil Slater especially who responded to Damon's question with another question. "What do you mean?"

I heard him sigh and explain himself. "Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

Slater sounded flabbergasted when he answered. "Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Damon the master of deflection ignored Slater's question "Tell me how." I was still having trouble breathing right my eyes locked on Elijah and my hand gripping Damon's arm in hopes he'd turn to look at me because I couldn't bring myself to move. Slater's response was filled with speculation and a hint of fear. "You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

Damon I realized instantly was not one to take no for an answer "You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." I never got the chance to warn them. In the time it took for Damon to finish speaking Elijah brought his arm back and then slung it forward sending quarters that were more like bullets careening towards the front windows of the Coffee shop. I didn't even have time to react or to worry about anyone other than myself. I felt tiny pieces of glass cut in to my face as I tried to move. I dropped to the floor and curled in on myself in an attempt to protect my body from any more flying shards of glass. I could feel myself becoming light headed as I was bleeding from several places. Were glass had imbedded itself in my skin. I stayed exactly where I dropped to afraid to move. I don't know how long I laid there before I felt strong arms scoop me up. I knew instantly that it was Damon. I whimpered and pressed my cut up face into Damon's shirt tears of pain and fear leaking from my eyes and mixing with my blood.

"I've got you" I heard him whisper. I felt the air change from warm to cool we were back in the parking garage.

"It hurts" I muttered. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea hit me. "I'm going to be sick." I clamped my lips shut and let go of his shirt he helped me over to a garbage can were I emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt his hand in my hair and the other rubbing small circles on my back. I groaned and stood up straight I felt dizzy and swayed on my feet. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Let me look at you" he murmured turning me so that he could check my wounds. His eyed widened when they landed on my face. "Shit" he whispered. "Your face is all cut up" I watched in surprised horror as his face changed like it had earlier at the boarding house. His eyes turned red and dark veins spread beneath them, fangs punctured his lower lip. I took an involuntary step back.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me close. He bit in to his wrist and held it out to me.

"Drink "he ordered. I blanched and shook my head. "quick vampire 101 lesson our blood has healing properties so drink because if you don't that pretty face of yours is going to scar, plus I really don't want to have to explain to Elena how I let her sister get all cut up." I groaned internally I was so not into the thought of drinking blood it was gross and just thinking about it made me want to throw up again. But he was right not so much about the scaring but Elena would be furious and while I was two minutes older she could be scary when she wanted to be not that I would ever tell her that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok fine." I let him put his wrist to my lips before I carefully took in a mouth full of his blood. I nearly gagged at the taste but forced myself to swallow. He kept his wrist there until I forced down two more mouthfuls. His wrist left my lips and I opened my eyes. "That was disgusting." I muttered with a shake of my head. He just smirked and I sighed internally because his blood was already working. It was almost instantaneous. I felt fifty times better than I had just a few seconds before his blood had entered my system. I sighed as I leveled my gaze on Damon he barely knew me and yet he was taking care of me I wanted to tell him thank you but thought better of it somehow I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. So I bit me lip and just nodded when he glanced between me and Rose and said. "You're both gonna be okay." Rose smiled grimly. "I know." His eyes settled on me and he smirked.

"Oh and Quick vampire 101 lesson number 2 don't die anytime in the next 24 hours." My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry what?" he smiled.

"If you die with vampire blood in your system you will come back" I felt my bottom lip drop in shock.

"What do you mean I'll come back?" I asked my voice wavering slightly.

"It means you die with my blood in your system and you come back as a vampire" I stepped back, completely floored. He'd let me drink his blood knowing what could happen. I didn't want to be a vampire at least I didn't think I did. I knew for one thing I did not want to be a seventeen year old forever.

"You fed me your blood knowing that if I were to die I'd be turned don't you think you should have mentioned that before talking me into drinking it?" I asked furiously. His eyes hardened.

"You're seriously mad about this?" he spluttered.

"Yes because as much fun as it would be to annoy the hell out of you for all of eternity. I'd at least like to have a choice in the matter." I told him sarcastically. Damon shook his head at me as he chuckled.

"Well aren't you just a big ole bucket of fun." I grimaced at his sarcastic words. I shook my head sadly.

"Whatever Damon I get it you don't care" he didn't respond. Just shook his head and turned to Rose. I guess that meant that the conversation was over. "Who's behind this?" he growled out. The second the words left his mouth I shuddered remembering. Rose sighed a few tears siding down her cheeks. "I don't know. Where is Slater?" I knew I should tell them what I'd seen but how do you tell someone that the person they killed isn't dead. Damon growled" Iowa by now. Who the hell knows? "Rose shook her head sadly. "He's not behind this, he's a good guy, and he wouldn't betray me." Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Then who did it?" his eyes were filed with fire I could tell easily he didn't like not knowing things. Rose sat forward tears flowing freely as she tried to get her point across. "It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead". I shook my head and glanced between them if I ever met this Klaus guy well scratch that I hoped none of us ever saw him I feared what would happen when we did.

"It might be Klaus that's behind this whole thing but in this instance we can name the culprit Elijah" I spoke with as much conviction as I could muster. Two pairs of eyes landed on me the second the words left my mouth.

"What are you getting at" Rose spat tears still leaking from her eyes. Damon frowned at me.

"Elijah's dead I killed him did you really hit your head that hard?" I glared at them both.

"I know you supposedly killed him but I'm telling you while you two were chatting to your pal Slater I watched a very much alive Elijah pick up a bunch of quarters and chuck them at the windows." I met both of their stares which were more like glares.

"I don't know what you think you saw but Elijah's dead I killed him the end." I understood the need for denial but this was just borderline delusional I know what I saw. Elijah wasn't dead and if he was then he had a pretty powerful spirit because I didn't hit my head that hard and I know that I'm right. I looked away from Damon's intense stare. If he wanted to believe that I was losing it that was fine because I know that Elijah is alive and we are all screwed. I grumbled under my breath.

"Fine don't believe me but I know what I saw, and for the record I tried to get your attention but you ignored me so when this all comes back to bite you in the ass don't think I won't say I told you so." With that I climbed into Rose's SUV, promptly placed my headphones in and cranked up the volume on my i Phone.

The drive back to Mystic Falls was awkward at best and I kept my music blasting the whole way. The minute we parked in the boarding houses drive way I jumped out of the car and walked over to my own, more than eager to get as far away from my two vampire companions as possible. I only made it ten minutes down the road when I realized I'd left my purse on the couch in the living room of the boarding house. So I made a wide U turn and drove back down the long stretch of road.

I parked behind Rose's SUV and got out of the car I didn't want to go in there Damon had no obligation to trust me he didn't know me. But to automatically assume I was lying pissed me off. What reason did I have to lie? I sighed as I quietly opened the door and stepped in. I really just wanted to go home but I needed my bag my inhaler was in it something I really should have on me at all times I was surprised that I hadn't had an attack especially during the fiasco at the café. I suppose that with everything going on my body hadn't had time to respond I was sure that I would feel it tomorrow when everything finally sank in. I made my way down the hall my steps muffled by the plush carpet beneath my feet. I stopped just before entering the room which was dimly lit I let my eyes roam around the room in search of my bag. I gasped and quickly slammed my hand over my mouth my eyes widened in shock. Leaning up against the coach were I'd left my bag was a stark naked Damon and Rose who was only clad in a bra. A thin velvet blanket the only thing keeping me from seeing parts of both of them I didn't ever want to see. I warred with myself while I debated whether or not to just walk in grab my bag and run back out or to just leave and come back when the two vampires were fully clothed. I bit my lip in frustration I needed that bag my asthma medicine was in it and it was much too risky not to have it on me. But I did not want to go in there where it was so blatantly obvious that they had slept together. I shuddered how long had those two known had each other anyway and they had already screwed? I'd only left ten minutes ago?Seriously? Was that the kind of man that Damon was? Did he only care about sex, blood, and himself? Did I even want to know someone like that? Did my sister and I need someone like him in our lives? Elena seemed close with both brothers and she seemed to be ok with them being vampires, but I had only known that vampires existed for less than a day, and I had already been involved in an incident. Honestly I had no reason to be shocked or even bothered by Damon's sleeping with Rose I had no reason to care at all, and quite honestly I could easily leave town and put all of this behind me far behind me. Yet I knew I couldn't because I was involved now my sister was in danger and as much as I hated to admit it there was something about Damon that made me want to know him. Which was the only justification that I had as to why the sight of him bare chested and sitting next to an unclothed Rose bothered me. I decided then that I was just going to walk in there grab my damn bag and leave when I heard the distinct ringing of a cell phone which made me pause. I hid myself against the wall knowing that I needed to wait and part of me was curious, part of me wanted to find out as much as I could about all of this vampire crap. So I listened intently to Rose's side of the conversation "Hello Slater? Are you okay?" there was a pause as she listened to Slater's response so the vampire almanac was still around. "No, I'm sorry to have involved you." Rose murmured with a sigh and I suddenly wished I had that handy vampire enhanced hearing so that I could hear what Slater was saying, unfortunately I was only human and I could only continue to listen to Rose which was telling me nothing. "Okay, what did you find?" Yes what did Slater find? I was really getting annoyed had he decided to help us with this curse business. "How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose's voice recaptured my attention and I sighed how long would this damn conversation last. "Yes, he can get it. What next?" I assumed she was referring to Damon but what did he need to get. The room went silent so I assumed Rose was finished and I couldn't put off going in there anymore.

"Knock, Knock please tell me you're decent I'm coming in" I called out before stepping swiftly into the room. I glanced around before settling my eyes on Damon and Rose I smirked.

"Well you two certainly don't waste any time, sorry to interrupt forgot my bag." I grinned and leaned over Damon to retrieve my bag. With a smirk and a wave I fled the room leaving the two vampires with their mouths hanging open in shock.

**A/N Wow so its been much longer than we intended but well to put it bluntly shit happens lol Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter it wasn't easy to write. With that said we want to thank anyone who has reviewed added the story to favorites or followed. We know that our update schedule sucks but it iswhat it is updates are going to be slow because inspiration comes when it feels like and when we get time to work. Anyway we hope you will all stick around because we aren't going anywhere. We know were its going to go and we have all ready got Ideas for a sequel so please just bear with us. Chapter five will be up soon that's all for now. Oh and don't forget you can get updates teasers and other stuff by liking Velvet Lies The Return on Facebook we have made an official page for the story so check it out the link is on our profile!**

**-VampireSa5m1993-VampyLexi94- **


	5. Chapter 5 Kill of The Night

**A/N So its been a while this chapter took forever to write and its like seventeen pages long lol so enjoy oh and starting now going to include a song every chapter either one that inspired the chapter or fits the events of the chapter any way hope you enjoy sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 5 Kill of The Night **

_**The street's a liar  
I'm gonna lure you into the dark  
My cold desire  
To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart  
The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
Oh, ah, oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
You're my kill of the night  
Now you're mine  
But what do I do with you, boy  
I'll take your heart  
To kick around as a toy  
The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
Oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
Oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
You're my kill of the night**_

_**Kill of the Night Gin Wigmore **_

The next morning I awoke feeling oddly refreshed despite everything that had occurred in the last two days. I sighed and blew the stray strands of hair out of my face. My sister was dating a vampire. I was the descendent of another vampire. A vampire that looked just like said sister; I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of all this supernatural junk that had invaded my life. Yesterday I had come home to find out that while I was with Damon and Rose, Elena had snuck off to have a chat with our bitchy ancestor Katherine. To say I was pissed at her would be an understatement. I was furious with her for being so stupid; both Stefan and Damon had expressed how dangerous she was and how often she lied. I felt like things were coming at me from every angle, apparently there was more to all of this than any of us could have ever imagined.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Elena I'm home" I called out as I entered the house. I heard muffled footsteps above my head and a moment later Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. **_

"_**Thank god we need to talk." She said as she descended.**_

"_**Joy what now and can we possibly discuss this over some food I'm starving" I asked brushing past her and heading into the kitchen. I dropped my bag and keys on the counter and yanked open the ridge in search of sustenance. I grabbed the package of salami, the bottle of mustard, and two cans of coke before kicking the door closed and placing everything on the counter.**_

"_**So what did you do today and what do we need to talk about?" I asked praying that she wasn't about to lay more of the heavy stuff on me; I'd never sleep tonight if she gave me any more shit for my already muddled mind to process. I went about making myself a sandwich while I waited for her to begin. **_

"_**You're going to be mad." She started.**_

"_**Why am I going to be mad?" I asked raising one eyebrow and glancing at her suspiciously. She frowned and busied herself with making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.**_

"_**Elena why am I going to be mad come on spill?" I told her before taking a huge bite out of my sandwich. She bit her lip and then blurted.**_

"_**I went to see Katherine" I nearly choked on my sandwich.**_

"_**You did what I haven't even been in on all this that long and even I know how incredible stupid that is." I whisper yelled knowing that Jenna and Jeremy were upstairs while Jer knew everything it was best that Jenna never find out. **_

"_**I had to she had information that we need." Elena muttered. "Seriously Elena you told me yourself that the bitch can't be trusted." I angrily said as I grabbed a can of Coke and popped the top. "You don't really think anything she said was true do you?" I asked her more calmly. **_

"_**Yes Nikki I did you weren't there you didn't hear what she had to say." I sighed when she finished.**_

"_**Ok so what did our psycho vamp great, great however many times grandma have to say?" I asked sarcastically she smiled slightly and I knew I had her. **_

"_**She told me more about the sacrifice and that it's not just me and the moonstone needed to break the curse." She sighed and leaned up against the counter tiredly. **_

"_**Apparently in order to break the curse not only do you need the doppelganger but you also need a vampire a werewolf and a witch to do the spell." I gasped and leaned back against the sink behind me.**_

"_**Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie" I whispered but still loud enough that Elena heard me she nodded. **_

"_**Katherine planned to hand us all over to Klaus." She bit into her own sandwich as I contemplated her words.**_

"_**So things are worse than we thought and unfortunately if what I'm getting from you is right we're all screwed one way or another Klaus will find out you exist if he doesn't already know…" I murmured thoughtfully.**_

"_**Then if we do anything to keep him from breaking this curse we're all dead. He killed Katherine's entire family because she betrayed him." Elena finished my thought. **_

"_**We are really in some deep shit aren't we" I deadpanned.**_

"_**Yeah which is why….." there was a loud noise above our heads it sounded like someone was walking around in Elena's bedroom.**_

"_**Did you hear that?" I asked staring up at the ceiling and effectively cutting her off mid-sentence.**_

"_**Yeah" she answered we both as quietly as possible headed for the stairs and raced up them only to be met with a tall and very naked man.**_

"_**Elena and err I'm guessing your Nikki." He greeted us sheepishly moving the bowl he held in his hand to cover his nether regions.**_

_**Elena smiled awkwardly and I just gave an odd half wave "we heard something." She explained yeah and now we know exactly what that loud noise was Jenna and her boyfriend were getting it on which was incredible disturbing. This was not at all how I pictured meeting the famous vampire hunter/ history teacher that I had been told about. Jenna came out of her bedroom looking flushed I smirked "wild night Jen?" I asked. She gave me a look that said shut it if you know what's good for you and I just smiled wider something's never changed. "That was us. I'm sorry." She smiled awkwardly at us. Alaric scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly "We didn't think anyone else was up." Jenna poked him in the side and glared at us while still smiling. "But here you are." I grinned at her this was not the first time her and I had had an awkward moment like this Alaric sighed slightly uncomfortable "We were just ah Chunky Monkey? Well I'm naked so I'm gonna go." He turned and fled into Jenna's room I had to admit he did have a nice ass.**_

"_**Well Jen I'd say he's the best looking one you've brought home so far." I said with a chuckle. She swatted my arm playfully.**_

"_**I'm really, really sorry." She apologized. Elena smiled "It's okay, Jenna. Don't worry about it."**_

"_**Yeah Jen don't worry it's not like this is the first time I've caught you and one of your special friends"**_

"_**Oh hush you." She scolded poking me in the arm. She smiled. "I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?"**_

_**Elena grinned. "Seems like things are good." I laughed "oh yeah there good all right." This time Elena poked me.**_

"_**Why does everyone insist on poking me?" I asked with feigned hurt.**_

_**Jenna simply smiled and ignored me. "They are extremely good."**_

_**Elena stepped forward and hugged her. "Then I'm extremely okay with that."**_

"_**Yeah Jen despite my jesting I'm glad you're happy too." She smiled and threw her arms around me. **_

"_**Thanks girls." She said to both of us and then quietly whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you Nikki." She squeezed me once before pulling way "good night girls." We watched as she went back into her room.**_

"_**We should go clean up the kitchen there is something I have to tell you."**_

_**End Flashback **_

As I suspected Elena didn't believe me about Elijah either and it seriously pissed me off. What reason did I have to lie? I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I pressed play on my iPhone and smiled as Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore filled the room.

"The street's a liar I'm gonna lure you into the dark My cold desire To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart The danger is I'm dangerous And I might just tear you apart" I grinned as I sang along dancing around my room I had showered before bed so I simply grabbed a pair of jeans and long tank top that read not for sale. I pared the look with a pair of ankle boots my grandmas emerald ring and a few other accessories. The locket Stefan had given me already in place as I wasn't ever going to take it off. No vampire was going to be messing with my head anytime soon.

"This is a bad town for such a pretty face Oh I'm gonna catch ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya Oh, ah, oh I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh I'm gonna catch ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya Oh, ah, oh I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh You're my kill of the night" I sang as I zipped up my boots. A loud knock pulled my attention to my bedroom door which I had left open. I nearly groaned as I realized who was standing there.

"Oh just who I wanted to see first thing in the morning." I muttered sarcastically. He just laughed.

"Well aren't you a morning person. " I turned my back on him and grabbed my phone off the dock effectively shutting off the music.

"I am a morning person actually I enjoy playing my music really loudly and waking up the whole house." I told him snidely. He just chuckled.

"whatever you say Nicola but you need to come down stairs having a family meeting thought you might want to be included." He put extra emphasis on my name as I grabbed my eyeliner pencil and smirked.

"Thanks for coming to get me I'll be down in a minute." I turned away from him to face the mirror above my vanity and began applying the eyeliner slowly. For some reason I felt the need to make him wait. To piss him off every little way I could. When he didn't leave I heaved a sigh finished applying the eyeliner and quickly applied some mascara.

"Do you enjoy watching girls putt on their makeup?" I asked him sarcastically I wasn't prepared for him to suddenly be so close he used his vamp speed or whatever to quickly spin me around so that I was pressed firmly into his body and forced to look into his eyes.

"Why don't you like me? You don't even know me." His azure eyes burned into mine and I struggled to form a coherent thought. Why was it that I didn't know him and yet he had the remarkable ability to frazzle me? I smirked.

"I don't like you because I know exactly who you are." His eyebrows rose comically.

"Ouch and tell me Nicola who exactly am I?" he trailed his index finger down my cheek and I sighed internally. His touch shouldn't feel good in fact I should be disgusted. Except it did and I wasn't. I didn't understand in the slightest but I was insanely attracted to him. Which meant I needed to stay far, far away from him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You Damon are an egotistical asshole with a god complex you drink too much and you have no shame you use women like there toys…and you're in love with my sister. Tell me Damon did I hit the nail on the head?" He rolled his eyes and released me an odd look in his eyes.

"I'm not in Love with your sister" I shook my head. "sure you're not Damon but you forget I was at the abandoned house when you and Stefan rescued Elena I saw the look on your face, you looked devastated when she jumped in to Stefan's arms instead of yours." I poked a finger into his chest. "Don't think for even a second that I am as blind as my sister is…now how about that family meeting." I grinned and walked out of the room not bothering to see if he was following me completely ignoring the slightly stunned expression on his face.

I found Stefan and Elena in the kitchen Stefan was leaning against the counter while Elena sat at the island.

"So Damon mentioned a family meeting all though I'd hardly consider him family...err anyway what's this about." I asked as I walked toward the coffee maker and fixed myself a cup, blatantly ignoring the looks from both Salvatore's and my sister. Damon chuckled and shook his head at me before crossing the room and perching on the kitchen stool that was next to Elena. He smirked and glanced between Elena and I.

"We went to see Katherine." I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you both say that we can't believe anything she says didn't you both go on and on about how stupid Elena was for going to see her?" I asked I didn't like were this conversation was going anything involving Katherine would send us straight down the highway to Klausville.

Stefan sighed before stepping forward and resting his elbows on the counter-top,

"Despite what we said yesterday it seems that she can occasionally be truthful." He admitted albeit reluctantly. I hid my smirk behind the rim of my mug. Trying to hide my amusement at Stefan's reluctance to admit he was wrong in regards to Katherine. I carefully observed Elena she had yet to say anything and I knew without even reading her emotions that she was planning something. I was sure she'd tried to tell me last night but we had been interrupted by Alaric and Jenna. She sighed.

"So what did she have to say?" Elena asked tiredly. I shook my head sadly knowing without a single iota of doubt that in staying here I would become just like her. All of the crap that was piling up would pull me down and I would be just as tired. The only thing I had going for me was the fact that I was a lot better at hiding it.

"Well we went to get the moonstone. What do you think she said?" Damon said effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Did she tell you to fuck off I would have" I told him with a smirk. He glared at me and I smiled wider as Stefan and Elena laughed.

"No she tried to negotiate her freedom." Elena sighed again and I frowned.

"I thought she wanted to be in there because as long as she's down there she is safe from Klaus." Elena asked them curiously.

"Yeah didn't you say that her exact words were I will be the safest psychotic bitch in town or something?" I noted wondering why Katherine would change her mind from what I gathered she was seriously afraid of Klaus even if she would never admit it.

"So what did she offer in exchange for her freedom?" I asked genuinely curious. Stefan sighed and massaged his forehead tiredly.

"She said that if we get Bonnie to remove the tomb spell and let her out she'll give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls forever." Elena shook her head and frowned.

"You don't believe her, do you?" she asked and I glanced at Damon it was really frustrating that I couldn't go more than a minute or so without looking at him or giving him some form of sarcastic remark. Sure he was hot and when his blue eyes landed on me I found myself all hot and bothered but he was dangerous I could not let him know that I was attracted to him. If I let on for even a second that he had some kind of weird effect on me, then he would never leave me alone. I did not want to be pulled into some screwed up love triangle between him and my sister. I needed him to believe I didn't like him because it would keep things much simpler our relationship needed to remain nonexistent. His eyes met mine and he smirked. "No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." I narrowed my eyes at him and casually sipped my coffee I didn't know what game he was attempting to play but I wanted no part of it. Yesterday was still very fresh in my mind him and Rose naked in front of the fire. He was a womanizer and though he denied it I knew he was in love with Elena. He was no good for me just like Justin. Who had been screwing my ex best friend Liyla. I was not going to get my heart broken again and I knew that Damon would bring me nothing but heartbreak if I ever let myself get involved….I shook my head and let that thought trail off and die. Thinking like this was bad I'd known him for less than two days and yet it didn't change the fact that I sort of wanted him at least physically. Stefan spoke then and I gratefully focused my eyes on him. "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." My ears perked up at his words and my heart beat a little faster. If it was true that meant there was a way to save Elena. Damon smirked at Elena "No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live." I frowned it really was scary how much our thought patterns seemed to match. Elena didn't smile in fact she didn't even bat an eyelash and that's when I knew for sure that she was up to no good. "How do you destroy it?" she asked her tone suggesting that she didn't really care. I eyed her suspiciously for the first time in a long time I couldn't get a read on how she was feeling. It was like she was blocking me. Every time I tried to reach out it was like I hit an invisible brick wall. Stefan's answer pulled me back to the present conversation effectively distracting me from my thoughts on whatever Elena was planning. "By releasing it from the moonstone" I guess that meant that Bonnie would work some witchy woo hoo on it and render it useless.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" she asked skeptically. I sighed feeling discouraged why did I feel like Elena was giving up? We were discussing a way to save her and it was like she didn't give a damn. It was like she had given up. Damon chuckled his ever present smirk firmly in place. "Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." I smiled at his words so I was right.

Elena frowned actually showing a bit of emotion for the first time since we started this whole conversation. "You discussed it with Bonnie."

Stefan nodded "She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

Elena glared at him and Damon her mouth set in a thin line. "It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you."

Stefan shook his head at her. "We're gonna get it from her." He told her his voice filled with determination. Damon rolled his eyes and I stared at him oddly. "Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Wow he really didn't like Katherine but I suppose I understood according to Elena he had spent 145 years loving her only to find out that she'd never loved him. I could only imagine how much that hurt. Stefan inclined his head towards Damon and elaborated. "Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." somehow I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have it already planned out." Elena muttered but I heard the sarcasm hidden in her reserved tone. I glanced at Damon who smirked at me "Yep, we're awesome" I shook my head a half smile on my face.

"Sure you are Damon." I said with a roll of my eyes, I couldn't help that I had an unexplainable need to deflate his ego when ever presented with the opportunity. The lighter atmosphere our teasing had created evaporated instantly and I turned towards my sister in shock.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do It." she was looking at Stefan but speaking to all of us.

"What's wrong with you Elena?" I asked at the same time that Stefan exploded. "What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" she asked ignoring our outbursts.

Stefan shook his head at her clearly exasperated with all of this. "We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." The truth was I was feeling exasperated as well but I also didn't like the idea of anything involving Klaus trying to find him didn't seem like a smart idea. I glanced at Damon he hadn't said anything since Elena had said that she didn't want them to get the moonstone. His ever present smirk was gone and his face was scarily impassive. I shuddered internally because it could only mean that he didn't want any of us to know what he was really feeling or thinking; and I hated myself for being curious as to what that could be.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you." Her harsh words snapped me out of my thoughts and I was grateful because I did not like where they were going I seriously needed to push all thoughts of Damon out of my head and focus on the matters at hand. Yet I didn't fail to notice the stunned look that settled on Damon's face in response to Elena's statement.

Stefan shook his head at Elena tiredly "if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life." He was right and I was all for their plan but it seemed that my sister was determined to be a martyr.

Elena pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "I know, everybody keeps saying that." Before any of us could speak she fled the room.

"Elena get your ass back here this isn't over." I called after her but all I got was silence and the sound of her receding footsteps. I shook my head sadly.

"So now what?" I glanced between the two brothers.

"We do it any way." Damon stated throwing an arm across my shoulders and staring down at me. "You in Nicola?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and removed his arm.

"What's the plan?"

VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie explained we had been trying to come up with a way to get the moonstone for the better part of twenty minutes. So far Bonnie was our only option but it would be a huge risk for her and I couldn't let her do it if it meant she'd get hurt. Despite time and distance Bonnie was my friend and I cared about her. "How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened to her." His words bothered me and it seemed I wasn't the only one who was worried about Bonnie. If I didn't know any better I'd swear my brother was sweet on her. Bonnie shook her head sadly her eyes on the floor. "I'm well aware of what happened. I've learnt a few new things." I didn't buy it and from the looks of things neither did my brother. "Bonnie…" he trailed off as she settled her eyes on Stefan. I wanted to say something but knew that at the moment anything I said would fall on deaf ears.

"How will you get it?" she asked him he smiled ruefully.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." Damon smirked and jiggled the glass of blood in his hand before sipping from it I shook my head what I wouldn't give to see him be serious and not so arrogant for just a moment. I was shamelessly attracted to bad boys and his I don't care about anything but myself attitude and all black wardrobe screamed bad boy. The fact that he was also a vampire didn't help any it just made him more dangerous. I shook my head why couldn't I stop thinking about him like this. All of our lives were in danger and all I could think about was how blue his god damn eyes were. I wasn't this shallow person I didn't let guys like him vampire or not get to me like this. The sad part was that he wasn't even trying it was just him and who he was and I knew he was well aware of how good looking he was. I shook my head a second time trying to eject the thoughts of him from my mind. "You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie's question pulled me out of my jumbled Damon centric thoughts and I fully attempted to focus on the other people in the room.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" I cocked an eyebrow at him he had a point.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary." I turned so fast to look at him and to glare at him that I almost gave myself whiplash.

"No, no, no Jer there's no fucking way you're going anywhere near Katherine." I spat out just thinking of him anywhere near the bitch and her teeth made me shudder violently. Damon smirked and shook his head. "Gee thanks 16 year old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" I glared at him. Stepping forward and placing myself between him and my brother.

"No you don't get to talk to him like that he's here for the same reason I am. Elena is our sister and all she's thinking about is protecting all of us. She doesn't care if something happens to her as long as we're safe and that's why we have to do this and we have to do it without any one getting hurt." He glared at me but I ignored him turning to face Jeremy.

"Elena would kill us both if either one of us goes near that tomb. And I will kick your little ass if you do anything stupid we go about this as smart as possible no one gets hurt." I glanced between Damon and my brother.

"Is that understood?" I asked heatedly. Damon just glared and Jeremy shook his head I figured that was all I was going to get so I sighed and stepped back glancing at Bonnie.

"There has to be something else." I muttered. Bonnie smiled slightly. "I think there is maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Stefan gave Damon a look before disappearing from the room at vampire speed. I shook my head slightly. Wondering how I would ever get used to vampires and their freaky super speed.

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers." He explained to Bonnie before giving her the portrait of Katherine that he showed me the other day. She smiled at him softy.

"This will work." She murmured as she placed it in the bowl Damon had given her while Stefan had been upstairs. All of this witch stuff seemed so simple yet complicated I thought as she sprinkled a few drops of water over the picture. I eyed her warily as she began to chant in what sounded like Latin. Jeremy had mentioned that the more magic Bonnie used the more worn out she became. I watched carefully for any signs of struggle if I thought she was trying to do too much I'd get her to stop. I didn't take my eyes off of her as Damon spoke.

"What will this do?" he asked. Bonnie sounded tired when she spoke and it scared me. "I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." I gasped silently in horror her nose was bleeding and she wiped it away not realizing that I had seen. I didn't say anything though knowing that she didn't want Jeremy to know. Stefan eyed the ashes and nodded. "Ok I Still gotta get the torches." He turned to Damon who nodded and said. "Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk. Bonnie?" I eyed Bonnie feeling extremely worried she sounded exhausted. "Go ahead. I'm almost done." As soon as they were gone Jeremy's eyes met mine and I nodded letting him know that I was worried about Bonnie to.

"What are you doing? You're not strong enough." I turned away as Bonnie reached up and placed a finger over my brother's lip so awkward I thought. I guess they were sweet on each other even if they maybe didn't quite know it yet. "I'll be fine." She murmured

He shook his head and so did I. "You could get hurt."

"Bonnie if you're not strong enough for this I won't let you risk it you can't get hurt no one gets hurt." I stated firmly. Bonnie smiled softly at both of us. "And Elena could die. I'll be fine. I promise."

"If there is any sign of trouble or if I think you can't handle it I will stop you Bonnie and we will find another way got it." I asked.

"I got it." she murmured. Jeremy shot me a grateful look.

"Here, I got this okay? Go get me something to put this in, alright?" I shook my head my brother was acting weird but it could have been that I just didn't know him anymore.

"Come on Bonnie I'll go with you." I held out my hand, she took it and together we left the room.

VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR, VLTR

When Bonnie and I returned to the parlor Jeremy was gone. Bonnie and I shared a worried look quickly gathered the ashes into a baggie and left the boarding house. As we got into my car Bonnie remembered that she needed to get her grimoire from her house so we made a pit stop there before heading towards the church ruins. Bonnie gave the guys a half smile as we approached them. "Sorry we're late. I had to grab the grimoire from home." Stefan nodded in our direction and Damon smirked I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him everything he did or said pissed me off for no reason.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?"

Bonnie glared at him. "He said he'd be here."

"He left your place before we did I thought he would have beat us here." I added worried where was he?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Bonnie assured me before her and Stefan disappeared in to the tomb. I was about to follow when Damon's phone rang. "Not a good time Rose." He said without preamble. Whatever she said made him angry because his tone changed from annoyed to pissed in an instant. "Why, what did you do?" the tone of his voice worried me because whatever Rose was telling him no doubt involved Elena. I knew she was up to something and I had a feeling this was it.

"Tell me." those two words told me I needed to act quickly. I surged forward and grabbed his hand ignoring the spark of electricity that shot up my arm.

"What's going on?" his eyes searched mine and he nodded to himself the phone still pressed to his air.

"Your sisters being a martyr now I have to go save her ass again."

I contemplated his words for less than half a second. "All right lets go"

"I don't think you should come it's not safe and I don't want another Elena lecture they actually drive me to drink." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She's my sister Damon and the only one who will be getting a lecture is her." He rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like my saintly little brother but all right. Let's go." I rolled my eyes something I seemed to do a lot of when in his presence.

"I'm no Saint." He stepped forward and before I could protest he swept me up into his arms. That infuriating cocky smirk firmly in place. "It will be faster if I run." My eyes went wide and I had just enough time to squeeze them shut and clutch on to his leather jacket for dear life, before he took off.

Damon brought the mustang to a stop in front of a modern looking apartment building. He turned the car off and then turned to me.

"You ready for this?" he asked and I smirked and held up the Vervain dart and stake he'd given me.

"Ready." I assured him confidently. Elena had her back to us as we walked in her eyes closed as she leaned against the glass of the large picture window. I cleared my throat loudly. Elena turned towards us her eyes wide. Damon glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Elena's eyes traveled back and forth between Damon and I. "What are you doing here?" she asked her voice slightly shaky. Her eyes landed on Rose and her worried expression turned in to one of anger.

"You called them?" she hissed.

Rose smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, Elena.

"You said that you understood." She exclaimed.

Damon smirked. "She lied."

"Damon Salvatore." Damon's head whipped towards the high pitched voice and I followed suit. Damon shook his head and returned his gaze to Elena "Get rid of her." Her growled impatiently. The girl seemed star struck "No way" she uttered. I glanced at Rose who shook her head before pulling the girl from the room. I turned back to Elena unable to stop the flow of words from leaving my mouth.

"I don't get you Elena you walk around acting like this self-sacrificing martyr trying to protect us but did you stop to think what losing you would do to us? Wasn't losing are parents enough?" I knew I was being harsh were I in her shoes I'd probably do the same thing as she, but I knew I wouldn't have gone about it this way. She shook her head at me.

"You don't understand Nikki, anyone who tries to protect me is going to end up getting themselves killed and I can't let you or anyone else do that who's to say that my life is more important than yours or anyone else's?"

Damon shook his head swiftly from side to side looking between Elena and I. "Come on, we're leaving." Elena scoffed. "No."

"I said we're leaving." He moved so that he was nearly pressed against her. Elena backed up. "I'm not going with you."

Damon growled. "You don't get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is my decision." I wanted to hit her, and I mean really hit her. I wanted to knock some sense into her. How had this become our life? My sister was ready to sacrifice herself. How had we gotten here? Why was this meant to be our life? When would we get the chance to be happy again?

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" I was filled with frustration Elena's and mine.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." I let out a very un-lady like grunt and surged forward giving Elena a hard shove she stumbled back a bit. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Damn it Elena listen to him it's your stupidity and your suicide mission that's going to get us killed. Because you're going to keep on with this martyr bullshit and we're going to keep trying to save you" My fingers twitched I'd never been more angry at her than I was then. Damon seemed amused at my anger but I could tell he was still beyond angry. Especially when he turned his attention back to my darling sister.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." She leaned back a scowl on her pretty face.

"No" she yanked her arm from his grasp and turned away, but before she could move his hand shot out and re-gripped her forearm. She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist. He moved closer to her, still restraining her hand. "Don't ever do that again' he growled dropping her arm. He left the room in a blur. Leaving me to glare at Elena.

"what were you going to do Elena just hand yourself over to be sacrificed in some insane ritual?" I asked my tone laced with razor sharp ice. She didn't answer me but she didn't need to I could feel her anger her regret her determination.

"you don't Get it Nikki.." I growled frustrated.

"no Elena you keep saying that, but your wrong because I do get it Elena. But it doesn't make any of this right. You cant just expect us to sit by and watch you destroy yourself, if it were me trying to hand myself over to be sacrificed would you stop me?" I asked heatedly. She said nothing. Just shook her head.

"no answer Elena, why? Because you know I'm right." I moved forward placing my hand on her shoulder. I squeezed gently.

"we will find away through this a way that doesn't involve any one dieing." I told her firmly. There had to be a way I was never one for optimism but I had to believe that we had a chance. That we could survive this. Her hand covered mine as she gave my fingers a firm squeeze.

"how can you be so sure Nikki?" she asked her voice thick.

"because I have to believe that after everything we've been through loosing are parents..." I took a deep shuddering breath.

"I have to believe that we have a chance that there is another way..other wise what do we do? Just give up? You and me were fighters we always have been we can't give up not now not ever the only thing we can do is fight. Other wise what's the point?" I closed my eyes fighting back tears. Elena wasn't blocking me anymore and I could feel her emotions and my own and it was intense.

"I left Elena, I ran because I was scared and I couldn't cope. I warred with myself everyday should I stay or go home? I wasn't happy there I hated myself for leaving you and Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. It was easier to keep my self busy with school work and partying. That way I didn't have to feel. I didn't want to fight. I wanted it all to stop. And then Jeremy called and he told me that you were missing...and I realized that I needed to fight. I didn't know what for exactly I just knew that I needed to. But now, now I know." I turned so that I was looking at her our eyes met and I saw that she was crying silent tears streaming down her face.

"I need to fight for you, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, even Stefan and Damon. Because despite only knowing them for two days I know what they mean to you and what there beginning to mean to me. I have to fight for everyone that I care about and so do you. Elena I'm not running anymore I can't and I wont, because if I don't fight if I don't convince you to fight with me then we might as well just kill everyone ourselves." I told her my voice strong. I couldn't let her give up. She needed to understand that self sacrifice was not going to save anyone. Her eyes widened and her emotions flared. I smiled as she fell into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Nikki your right you are but I feel like this is all my fault its me that Klaus wants I just thought." I sighed releasing her.

"I know Elena. I know what you thought I also know how you feel. But you didn't ask for this for whatever fucked up reason this life was chosen for you for us and now we have to deal with it." I stepped back, glancing out the window.

"but that's the beauty of it Elena we are alive and we can deal with it we can find a better way our fate is not set in stone. We can change it all we have to do is try."

Elena laughed and I glanced at her confused.

"why are you laughing?" she shook her head and smiled at me.

"when did you become the one that gives the uplifting awe inspiring speeches?" I laughed a small smile spread across my face.

"huh I don't really know" I murmured. Elena opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Damon and Rose's return.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." I frowned slightly when he stopped in front of me. He was looking at me weird. Then I remembered my Elena lecture. I had mentioned caring about him and Stefan. Crap I knew that bit was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. He opened his mouth to speak but the apartment doors flew open three thuggish looking men entered and tensed this was not going to end well.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." One of the men stated. Oh shit! I felt Elena's determination as she surged forward.

"Thank you for coming." Damon yanked her back by the arm.

"Elena" I hissed I thought we had gone over this. The whole sacrifice thing was not the way to go. Apparently my lecture hadn't had the desired effect. Damon's growl sent fear into my heart. "I will break your arm" he hissed at Elena. His face was well, it was scary he looked ready to kill.

"There is nothing here for you." His voice was cold and commanding and I shivered. I instantly took back my comment from yesterday Damon Salvatore was by no means a fairy princess. I gasped as the middle man fell to the floor his heart clutched in the hand of Elijah. I could feel Elena's surprise and her guilt. I fought the urge to say I told you so as Rose fled the apartment. I guess this would teach them to listen to me when I say that someone, meaning Elijah, is alive.

Damon's eyes were wide and filled with shock. "I killed you. You were dead." Elijah smiled slightly." yes, For centuries now." he stepped further into the apartment. I looked toward Elena as she reached for my hand.

"Who are you" Elijah's voice was cold. I could feel Elena's fear it mirrored my own. "Who are you?" we listened in fear filled silence as Elijah answered the cocky vampire.

"I'm Elijah." he spoke slowly as though talking to someone inferior and I was pretty sure that the vampire goon was about to lose his heart. His voice shook with fear when he realized with whom he was speaking.

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." Elijah frowned. "Does anyone else know that you're here?" The vampire shook his head. "No". A full blown smile appeared on Elijah's face. "Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." I watched in silent horror as his hands shot out at lightning speed and pierced the two vampires chests they fell to the ground as he tossed their hearts aside. He barley spared us a glance before vanishing at vampire speed. I glanced at Damon and Elena. We all shared the same expression, a look that said, what the hell just happened?

**A/N so thoughts? Hoped you liked it the next chapter will stray slightly from the show going to introduce a new character or two and set up more of Nikki's story-line it cant be all about Elena. Hopefully it won't take as long to write the next one but wont make promises that can't be met. Life can get hectic and might be going to South Carolina so if all goes well chapter six will hopefully be up before the end of the month. Thank you to anyone reading for sticking around! Reviews are most welcome feedback helps a lot!**


End file.
